Illusion
by SeiraMizu
Summary: This is the story of Maya Johanson, a girl who got powers from the Big Bang. This story tells of how she learns to control her powers and become the hero, Illusion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't Static Shock. I only own my OC, Maya Johanson.

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark night in Dakota. A shadowy figure jumped and flipped from building to building. They stopped and stood perched atop the roof of a tall building. Their long hair blew in the wind.

The girl's name is Maya Johanson. She's a student that goes to Dakota Union High and is a gymnast. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 10. She currently lives with her 22 year old sister, Serenity Johanson.

Although heartbroken by her parents death, Maya lived a normal, happy life. That all changed one night.

But I'm not going to say anymore. We're going to go back to the day Maya's life changed.

So without further ado, I give you the story of how Maya Johanson became a hero.

* * *

Short, I know. But i promise the chapters will be longer after this.


	2. Meet Maya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Maya Johanson and her sister, Serenity Johanson.**

* * *

Meet Maya

"Maya, wake up!" a voice called up the stairs.

Grumbling, Maya got out of bed. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and put on her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a lavender shirt with a longer purple shirt underneath, blue pants and black sneakers.

Maya brushed her almost dry hair and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"About time you got down here. Breakfast is ready." Serenity said, dumping eggs onto a plate.

Serenity grabbed another plate and put eggs on it for herself. Maya looked at what her sister had on. Serenity wore a black pant suit, with a white blouse underneath and black heels. Her brown hair was up in its usual ponytail.

Serenity's green eyes darted to Maya, noticing her stare.

"Got a job interview?" Maya asked, stuffing a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

Serenity sat down at the table, munching on her food. "Yes I do. And remember kiddo, I'm picking you up after school today to take you to gymnastic practice."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I know."

The two finished their breakfast. Serenity glanced at her watch.

"We need to go now if you wanna make it to school on time. Get your things."

Maya grabbed her backpack, going outside to the car. Serenity followed after her, locking the door. They got into the car and Serenity drove off.

* * *

"See ya this afternoon Serenity." Maya said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"See ya kiddo."

Maya got out of the car and waved. Serenity waved back and drove off. Maya walked into the school, grabbing some things from her locker.

"Hey Maya!" a voice called.

Maya turned to see who called her name. It was her friend, Frieda Goren.

Maya smiled, shutting her locker. "Hey Frieda. What's up?"

"Mr. Macdonald said we could put the decorations up early this year."

"For the dance? Sounds great. I'd be willing to help."

Frieda reached out and hugged her. "Thanks Maya. You're such a good friend."

Maya smiled and followed her to the bulletin board, looking at the things posted on it.

Maya noticed something out of the corner of her eye "Look, its Virgil and Richie."

Frieda looked up and followed Maya's gaze. She smiled, happy to see her two friends.

"Let's go say hi!" Frieda said, grabbing Maya's wrist. Maya obediently followed, tugging her wrist out of Frieda's grasp.

"H-Hey Frieda, Maya." Richie greeted, noticing the girls arrival.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Mr. MacDonald said we could put up the decorations early this year."

"Cool." Richie said. "Hey! Look at me, I gotta go. Good luck with your, uh, test."

Maya raised a brow, wondering what Richie meant. She'd known the two for a while, so she knew he meant something else when he said that.

"Where were you this weekend Virgil?" Frieda asked. Maya followed the two, seeing as she had the same class as them.

"I've been dying to talk to you about homecoming." Frieda continued.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I need your advice. You know Eddie the quarterback? I heard he wants to take me to the dance. But Dave also left a message and Cleo said that Seth Gray wanted my phone number. Isn't it wild? I'm juggling three hotties!"

"Who has more money?"

Frieda elbowed her in the side. "Maya!"

Maya chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

"You know Frieda, hotties and everything, in some circles wit and umm… off-beat charm still count for a lot. In fact, I was wondering if you would do me the honor-"

Virgil was interrupted by another voice. "Hey Frieda."

'Oh no!' Maya thought, looking at the speaker.

"Lookin' good."

Maya backed away as F-Stop got closer. He pushed Virgil out of the way and stood in front of Frieda. Maya went over and helped Virgil up, glaring at F-Stop.

"Smell good too." He said, sniffing Frieda. Maya's glared intensified at this. Frieda backed away, F-Stop following her.

Virgil went up and tapped on his shoulder. "F-Stop, you need to brush up on body language 101. Her's says not in this lifetime."

F-Stop growled, grabbing Virgil and throwing him against the lockers. Maya held in a gasp, going over to stand next to Frieda. F-Stop grabbed Virgil and held him up against the lockers, a fist raised.

"Let's see if your face can understand what my fist is saying."

A hand grabbed his wrist and tossed him to the floor, away from Virgil.

'Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to see Wade.' Maya thought.

"Yo! I know you're not sweating my man Virgil, Francis?"

"Nah Wade. We were just playing."

Frieda and Maya walked up to Virgil, knowing it was safe now.

Frieda held his hat out. "Here Virg."

Virgil took it, smiling at her. They glanced back over at F-Stop.

"Catch ya later Virgil."

* * *

Maya plopped into the seat of the car, tossing her bag in the back.

Serenity glanced at her, driving off. "Rough day?"

Maya sighed. "Just this morning. My friend, Virgil, got into a fight."

"Let me guess. It was with that F-Stop kid?"

"Yep."

Serenity sighed. "That kid's a bad influence and a danger to the students. But does anyone do anything about it? No!"

"Serenity, I've had a long day. Let's just focus on gymnastic practice, okay?"

Serenity glanced at her sister, smiling slightly. "Okay kiddo."

Maya collapsed on her bed, still in her leotard. Serenity walked by, peeking in.

"Calling it a night kiddo?"

Maya sat up, looking at her sister. "Nah. Think I'm gonna go for a walk."

Serenity frowned. "Okay, but be careful."

"I promise."

Serenity walked to her room, shutting the door. Maya got up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. She walked down the stairs and out of the house. While walking, she drifted into thought.

'Hope Virgil's okay. He didn't look so good. Makes me wonder how he's going to explain that to his dad.'

Maya sighed, pulling her jacket closer. It was then that she noticed where she was.

"I ended up at the docks? Man! I've got to stop getting lost in my thoughts."

She heard shouting and saw some people running from the docks.

'What's going on?' she wondered. Curious, she went over to the fence, peering inside. She heard something and looked up. Helicopters were hovering over the docks.

'There must be a fight.' She thought. One of the helicopters launched something and then there was a huge explosion.

Maya's eyes widened as purple gas got everywhere. It reached her and she coughed, accidentally inhaling it. She heard sirens and saw police cars pull up.

'I'd better get out of here.' She thought, heading in the direction of her home. She didn't stop running until she had gotten inside her home.

She leaned against the front door, catching her breath. Once she had, Maya headed up to her room. She changed into black shorts and a purple tank top, getting under the covers. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.


	3. Powers & Static

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of it's characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Powers & Static

Maya slowly woke up, letting out a yawn. She stretched, falling back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

Only she didn't fall back on her bed…

Maya sat up and looked down, only to see that she was floating in mid-air! She shrieked, and fell on her bed, bouncing off of it and onto the ground. She groaned, untangling herself from the sheets.

Serenity rushed in, taking in the sight. "What happened?"

"I-I just fell out of bed, that's all." Maya lied, getting up and putting the sheets back on the bed.

Serenity raised a brow. "Okay kiddo. Whatever you say. Try not to do it again."

Maya let out a sigh of relief when her sister was gone. She closed the door, walking over to her vanity. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look normal. But that… wasn't normal."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Guess I should go take a shower."

She opened her eyes and got up, running into something. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her scream. A towel was floating in front of her. Maya let her hand fall, grasping the towel with the other one. It fell limp in her hand.

"How…?" Maya wondered. "I was thinking of taking a shower, then thought of grabbing a towel and then one appeared in front of me."

Maya held the towel up, looking at it then glancing at the make-up on her vanity.

"I wonder…"

Maya closed her eyes and pictured her lipstick in her head. She opened her eyes to see it floating in front of her. She reached out for it, but when she touched it, it disappeared. Maya frowned, swiping at where it had been.

"Was that an illusion?"

Maya glanced down at the towel, then over at the lipstick still on her vanity. A smirk made its way to her face.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Serenity glanced over at her younger sister as she came down the stairs.

"It's about time you finished."

Maya smiled and shrugged. "Just felt like taking a little longer than usual."

"Whatever. Now eat." Serenity said, putting a plate of food in front of Maya.

"Yes, ma'am."

When Serenity wasn't looking, Maya used her new telekinetic powers to lift her fork. She had a finger pointed at it, guiding it to her food. Serenity started to turn around, so Maya quickly grabbed her fork and started eating.

Serenity sat down with her plate and ate as well. "What do you say we go shopping today? Have some fun?"

"Can't. I'm helping set up for the school dance. I promised Frieda."

Serenity pouted. "Do you have to?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yes, I promised. Now stop pouting."

Maya got up and put her plate in the sink. "I'm heading out now! I'm taking my cell!"

"Call when you need me to pick you up!" Serenity shouted after her.

"Okay!" Maya called back, shutting the front door.

* * *

Maya walked around the gym with Frieda, looking at the work that had gotten done so far. It'd taken most of the day and they still weren't done.

"Those lights go over there!" Frieda told someone. Richie came up and stood next to them.

"Hey, I thought Virgil was coming."

"Oh! He had to uh… get his VCR fixed. Yeah, you know how it flashes 12:00, 12:00, that."

Frieda looked at him skeptically, raising a brow.

"Check it out!" a guy said. The three of them went outside to see what the commotion was about. There was some guy in a costume, flying on a disc. Electricity was coming out of his hand and he set something down on the ground.

"Special delivery."

He came closer to the students. "I had business at the warehouse and look what I found."

"Who are you?" Frieda asked.

"The name's Static. I put a shock to your system." He told her, heading into the gym. "I see you still got some work to do. Fortunately, I'm what you call one of your all purpose superheroes."

'Superhero? So then he uses his powers for good.' Maya thought.

Static used his powers to lift up the disco ball and attach it to the ceiling. As he flew by, the lights went on and he zapped the disco ball, turning it on.

"It's beautiful." Frieda said.

"Not as beautiful as the sight I see, Ma Cherie." Static said, forming a heart and blowing it to Frieda. It flew up to her, dissipating and causing her hair to stand on end.

"See ya!"

All the kids watched in wonder as he flew out.

'Maybe I can use my powers like that.' Maya thought. 'Once I can control them better.'


	4. Day At The Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC, Maya and Serenity Johanson.**

* * *

Day At The Mall

"_For a related story we go live to Shelly Sandoval."_

"_Thanks Jim. Victims are still arriving here at County General following the gas explosion that's come to be known as "The Big Bang". Here is just the latest arrival."_

Maya grimaced when she saw the boy. Tentacles came out from under the sheets and the boy didn't look so good.

'Glad that didn't happen to me.' She thought.

"_According to doctors, this young man's road to recovery could be rather long. Police say there may be hundreds more of these unfortunate young people still on the streets."_

Maya's eyes widened when she heard this. "Hundreds?"

"Maya come on!" Frieda called.

Maya snapped out of it and headed toward Frieda. "Coming!"

The two headed into the music store, looking for anything new. There was some boy in the corner though and he was kinda freaking Frieda out. So they moved away from him.

"Why the look Frieda?" Virgil asked. "They all out of Britney?"

"There's this kid over in the corner. It's like he's sick or something."

"That explains where the Britney CD's went."

"Virgil!" Frieda snapped.

"Uh, guys…" Maya said, pointing at the boy. He transformed into a werewolf or something and they backed away.

"It's a bang-baby!" Richie said. Frieda screamed and Maya grabbed her arm, trying to calm her. The bang-baby came near the group and they ran out of the store along with other customers. Richie, Frieda and Maya stopped running when they saw that Francis had gotten a hold of Virgil.

They walked over to him when Francis wasn't close by.

"Stay put. You still got business with me."

"With what's left of you, ya mean."

"He's certifiable."

"We knew that back in second grade." Frieda said. Francis stood face to face with the bang-baby. When it lunged at him, he threw a fireball at it. That was enough to scare it away.

"Y-You're a bang-baby too." Virgil stated, while the group backed away.

"Fresh born and ready to play." He replied, a fireball in his hand. "Even got a new name. Hotstreak."

Hotstreak tossed fireballs at them and they ran away. Virgil ducked into an alley.

"One charbroiled geek kabob, coming up."

Hotstreak threw a fireball at Virgil. Maya put a hand over her mouth, stifling her gasp. Hotstreak turned to her and the others. "You know Frieda, you've always been real cold to me. How 'bout we change all that?"

Richie stepped in front of her. "S-Step off Francis."

Hotstreak held up his hand, burning the front of Richie's shirt. "Gettin' warm out here, isn't it? So what about it Frieda?"

Frieda pushed at his chest, burning her hands.

"That wasn't nice."

"Neither is this!"

Maya looked up and smiled. 'It's Static!'

Static flew down on his disc, colliding with Hotstreak.

"Yes!" Richie cheered.

"Tell me that doesn't give chest pain a new meaning."

Static flew back over to the group. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but look out!" Frieda cried. Static deflected the fireball with his disc, while the trio ran for cover. Hotstreak threw fireballs at him, but Static dodged.

"Newton's laws are catching up with you Hotstreak. Or should I start calling you Burnout?"

Maya giggled a bit, despite the dangerous situation. Hotstreak got madder and continued throwing fireballs.

"See, gravity's my friend now." Static said. He used his powers to lift up a bunch of metal objects from a construction site and let them fall on Hotstreak.

"Whoo-hoo!" Richie cheered. Meanwhile, Frieda dashed off to find a phone.

"If you think this is a stand-off, you're wrong."

Hotstreak aimed his hands at the ground, fire coming out of them. He rocketed himself toward Static, who didn't have time to dodge. He went crashing into the park. Hotstreak went after him, burning anything in his path.

"I don't even know your name, but in about a minute it's not going to matter."

Hotstreak was about to finish Static when some firemen put him out. Maya watched silently from the trees.

'What happened?' she wondered. 'Did he choke or something?'

She shook her head, walking out of the park. She headed for a bus stop so she could get home.

* * *

"Did ya hear about that fight today?" Serenity asked, munching on her dinner.

"Hear about it? I saw it!"

Serenity choked on her food, drinking some water to get it down. "You saw it!?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, I was nearby when it happened. That bang-baby Hotstreak is that kid from my school, F-Stop."

Serenity frowned. "Figures. But more importantly, you were near the fight!? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Static was keeping us safe!" Maya countered.

"I don't care! If you're ever near one of those bang-baby's, I want you to get away."

Maya slumped in her chair, pouting. "But I didn't get hurt."

"This conversation is over Maya. Now eat your dinner."

Maya grudgingly did as her sister said.


	5. Messing Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC.**

**And for the record, I got lazy and skipped a few episodes from time to time.**

* * *

Messing Around

Things had been eventful lately. Maya found out that one of her schoolmates, Derek, was a bang-baby. He submitted himself for study as a bang-baby, so he could go back to normal and return to his family.

Maya sighed, sitting on her windowsill. "If Serenity ever finds out about me being a bang-baby, she'll probably have me submit myself for study."

Maya sadly looked down, a picture of her parents floating toward her. Without looking up, she grabbed it. She smiled sadly at the image of her parents, tracing the frame.

"If only you guys were here. You'd know what to do."

Maya leaned back against the windowsill, gazing out at the horizon.

"Until I find out what to do, I need to keep this a secret from Serenity."

* * *

Maya silently followed after an angry Frieda, who stormed into the science lab. She slammed her book down on the table Richie and Virgil were at, huffing angrily and crossing her arms.

Maya put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Frieda."

"You okay Frieda?" Virgil asked.

"No! Didn't you hear? The school board just cut the journalism budget by 40%!"

"Whoa, that's a lot of pencils." Richie said.

"Yeah, but meanwhile have they cut one single dime out of the athletic department's budget?"

"No?"

"No! A-And you know the part that really ticks me off? Mr. Chesterson, our faculty advisor! I wrote this great editorial about the cut-backs, but he won't publish it!"

"Why?" Richie asked.

"Something about a liable suit and losing his job, but that's not the point! Whatever happened to freedom of speech? We have to take action."

"That's right girl! Power to the people!"

"Yeah! We'll chain ourselves to our lockers!"

"We'll go on strike!"

Maya leered at the two as they cheered. She glanced over at Frieda who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

'I know that look…' Maya thought wearily.

"Virgil, you're a genius!" Frieda told him, walking out of the room.

"I am?"

Maya sighed, grabbing Frieda's book and following after her.

'I knew he gave her an idea. She's probably gonna try to get me to help with it.'

* * *

"So how was school?"

Maya leaned her cheek against her hand. "Frieda plans on breaking into the school tonight. She said something about printing an unauthorized edition of the school paper."

Serenity turned from what she was cooking, a brow raised. "I knew that girl was headstrong, but breaking into the school?"

"Hey, you have to admit. That does sound like Frieda. She does everything she can to get what she wants."

Serenity turned back to the food. "Whatever. By the way, if you sneak out to help, you're grounded for life."

"That's why I don't plan on sneaking out!" Maya chimed. Serenity chuckled, putting dinner on a plate and giving it to Maya. She got her own plate and sat down. Dinner was eaten in silence.

Maya finished first, putting her plate in the sink. She headed up the stairs to her room, closing the door. A chair floated over to her. Maya giggled, sitting down on the floating chair. Maya squealed as it quickly went over to her vanity, floating back down to the ground. Maya held her face in her hands, looking at her reflection.

She tapped the mirror, its image changing due to her illusion powers. It showed Maya with her hair in a ponytail.

"Too Serenity."

She tapped the mirror again. She now had blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Cool!"

She tapped the mirror once more. She now had short black hair with purple highlights and heavy black make-up.

"Too gothic!" Maya said with a chuckle. She tapped the mirror again and it changed back to normal. Her body floated out of the chair and she headed over to her closet. She hovered a few feet from the ground.

"Let's see."

A white tank top and grey shorts floated over to her. Maya grabbed the things, still floating in the air. "This'll do."

She floated into her closest, changing into the clothes. She floated over to the bed, landing on it.

Serenity opened the door. "Good night kiddo."

"Night Serenity."

The door closed and Maya used her powers to lift up the covers. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.


	6. Illusion Is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC.**

**And again, I skipped some episodes and just summarized them a bit.**

* * *

Illusion Is Born

Recently, Static put a bang baby called Rubberband Man in jail. Also, Virgil got accepted into the Vanmoor Institute, a school for gifted kids. It didn't last long though. Virgil returned back to Dakota High, along with a girl from the Institute. Her name is Daisy. Frieda and Maya quickly became friends with here. And that's all there is to report.

* * *

"Cherry soda?" Richie asked.

"Word as bond bro. Some weird joke."

Daisy spoke up. "Might be more than that. Did you hear what happened at the Fenton Projects the other day when it was snowing?"

"Let me guess. The sidewalks got all slippery and they had to shovel the stuff off their doorsteps?"

"As a matter of fact they did, smart guy. But it wasn't snow. It was vanilla ice cream."

'Strange." Maya thought. 'Maybe it's a bang baby.'

Richie laughed. "What? With nuts and a cherry on top?"

"Come on Rich. After the big bang nothing's impossible anymore."

"Virgil does have a point." Maya said.

"Yes, thank you Virgil." Daisy added.

Virgil gasped when he noticed someone. "Aron. Maybe we should say hello to him."

"You can say hello."

Virgil walked over to him. Daisy asked, "Who is this guy?"

"Aron Price." Maya answered.

"He's been, uh… away for a while." Richie added. The trio watched as Virgil talked to him. Aron ignored him, slamming his locker shut and walking away.

"So where has he been?" Daisy asked.

"Reform school." Richie answered.

"Hope he brought a round trip ticket."

* * *

Maya walked into her home, heading to her room. She locked her door, making sure Serenity couldn't barge in. She unzipped her bag, pulling some things out. She walked into her closet and changed out of her clothes.

When she came back out, she looked at herself in her mirror. Maya smiled. "Perfect."

Inspired by Static, Maya decided to become a superhero herself. The first thing she needed was a costume, which she bought this afternoon.

She had on a berry colored vest with dark grey sleeves that went to her wrist. The vest zipped up the front. She wore a silver belt and a berry colored skirt that was a few inches above her knees. On her feet she wore black shoes and over her eyes she had a berry colored mask. She finished the look by putting her hair in a ponytail.

Maya snapped her fingers, putting an illusion on herself. It made it look like she was in her normal attire. She came out of her room and bound down the stairs.

She called out to her sister. "I'm gonna go to the mall!"

"Okay, be back before dark!" Serenity called back. Smiling, Maya left her home. She snuck into an alley, dropping the illusion. Using her powers of telekinesis, she floated up into the air, soaring over Dakota.

Maya laughed joyfully, enjoying herself. She heard something and glanced down. There was a giant robot at the community center and it was attacking Static. It fired a shot at Static and he fell off his disc. Static was able to recover quickly and attacked the monster, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Hey, big guy!" she called, floating down to the robot. "Why don't you pick on someone who can hurt you?"

The robot went to punch her, but it stopped short. Maya had her hand up, using her powers to stop the robot.

"Whoa…" she heard Static breathe. Maya smirked, dropping her hand. The robot went at her again.

"Look out!"

The monster punched her, but she faded away. A whistle was heard from behind the robot. It turned to look at Maya, who was waving at it. Her eyes glowed a light magenta, the robot floating into the air. Using her powers, Maya spun the monster around in the air before throwing it to the ground. Suddenly, it just faded away.

"What?" Static said, just as confused as Maya was. Static landed on the ground, now looking at a dog.

'That's strange.' Maya thought. She took this as her cue to leave and flew away.

* * *

Maya was continuing home when she spotted something.

'Is that a… sumo?' she wondered. A giant sumo character was attacking Dakota Merchant Bank. In a burst of light, it shrunk down so it could fit in the building.

'I have to stop it!' She though determinedly. She quickly flew into the bank to see the sumo trying to force the vault open.

A light magenta aura surrounded her as she lifted objects in the bank. She thrust her hands forward, the objects hitting the sumo. It temporarily distracted him and he turned to Maya. The sumo swung at her and Maya didn't have time to dodge. She got knocked into a wall, falling to her hands and knees. Static flew in and tried to zap the sumo. Thing was, it just went through him as he rammed the vault.

"Why'd I think electricity would affect you? You're imaginary."

The sumo attempted to wrench the vault open. Static used his powers to seal the vault once again. Static flew up to the sumo, who swung at him. Maya watched as he flew away, the sumo following. Static made a hole in the floor, the sumo falling in. Static then took a metal beam and formed it into a circle and put it around the sumo.

"This ought to hold you."

The sumo struggled and Static melted the metal so he couldn't break it. The sumo knocked a chair over at him, but Static dodged.

"Nice shot."

He didn't notice that it hit a water pipe and bust it open. The water hit Static, who fell to his hands and knees. Maya gasped, hurrying over to him and the now free sumo. Maya used her powers to stop the sumo from squishing Static.

Sweat poured down her face as she concentrated. "Move!"

Static rolled out of the way, falling into the hole he'd made earlier. Maya let go of the sumo, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

'Man, that sumo's heavy!' she thought. The sumo got up and went after Static, who had to duck back in the hole. The sumo struggled to reach him. All of a sudden, the sumo changed into a cat.

"What?" Maya whispered. She got over her shock, flying out of there before the police showed.

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Hey kiddo? How was school?" Serenity asked her sister when she walked in.

"It was okay." Maya told her, dumping her bag by the door. "I'm gonna head to the mall."

"Weren't you just there yesterday?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm meeting friends."

"Okay. Just try not to stay out too late."

"I won't." Maya said with a chuckle. Making sure know one was around, Maya dropped the illusion around herself and flew up into the air.

'If I'm gonna be a superhero, I need a name.' she thought. 'Something to do with my powers.'

Maya snapped out of her thoughts when she got near the mall. She landed in an alley and put an illusion back on herself. When she walked in, she heard people screaming. She kept to the wall, glancing around the corner. A giant mechanical worm-thing was stealing stuff from the stores.

'It's hero time.' Maya thought, dropping her illusion. Maya flew over to it right when Static came in.

"Loco Martian? I love that guy! But I didn't think anybody read comics anymore."

Maya frowned, flying over next to Static. "Now's not the time!"

"Right!" Static used his powers to zap Loco Martian. This got its attention and it turned to the pair.

"No effect. Big surprise."

"Maybe I should handle it. My powers seem to have an effect."

Static snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! In the comics only one thing could hurt him."

Static flew over and zapped some trash. "Fire."

Loco Martian ran away from it. Static followed after, zapping more trash cans. Maya flew after them, an idea in mind. An aura surrounded her. A wall of fire appeared in front of Loco Martian, who turned around to avoid it. Maya dropped the illusion, heading over to Static. He zapped two more trash cans and they lit on fire. Loco Martian faded away and turned out to be a toy train.

Maya flew down to Static, who blew on his finger like you would a gun. "Whoever said comics don't teach you anything?"

"I gotta admit, that was good thinking."

"Thanks." Static looked up at two people.

'Aron!' Maya thought. 'That's his step-brother Dwayne! I remember him from the community center. Could one of them be causing this?'

The two tried to make a run for it and the two heroes flew up to them.

"Dwayne! Get away from him!"

"Don't listen! They're against us bro!" Aron said, pointing at the two heroes.

"He's using you to steal for him!" Static told Dwayne.

Maya's eyes widened. 'He's manipulating his little brother!?'

Dwayne looked at the two, then his eyes narrowed and glowed a purple color. The heroes looked behind them.

"Plant Man and Kung-Pow? I'm reliving my childhood."

"And not in a good way." Maya added. The two flew away as Plant Man tried to eat them. Three tongue-like creatures came out of his mouth and tried to get the two heroes. They flew upwards and Plant Man flew into a column.

It wasn't over just yet. Kung-Pow came after them and kicked Static off his disc. She landed in front of Static, who used his powers to move a hot dog stand in front of him. Kung-Pow karate-chopped through it.

"Why do I even try?"

Maya looked down upon them, forming an idea. She used her powers to shake up the soda cans on the floor and opened them. They sprayed on Kung-Pow, who got ready to attack, but she slipped on the soda. Static zapped an N off one of the stores and it fell on Kung-Pow, trapping her.

Maya watched as Static flew up to a speaker, pulling out a tape. She flew over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen." He told her, zapping the speaker and then the tape, causing it to play over the speakers. A voice came out and she recognized it as Virgil's.

"_I know you're tight, you and your bro."_

_No problem. I'll be there… by myself."_

Maya was about to ask how he got this until she heard the next part.

"_We're not tight! And he's not my brother! He's just a step-brother."_

A shadow fell over the two heroes, who looked behind them. A giant dinosaur robot was behind them and it swung its tail at them, which was a spiked ball. The two barely managed to dodge. It swung at them again, knocking the two to the floor.

It came over to them and swung… only the tail didn't hit them. Maya heard Aron shouting.

"What are you waiting for? Finish them!"

"It's not right."

"Yes it is! Now do what I say!"

"Don't listen to him, Dwayne!" Maya called.

"You know the right thing!" Static added.

"Finish them! Now!" Aron shouted.

"You know it's not right!"

"Do what I say! I'm your brother! Do it!"

In a burst of light, the dinosaur faded and turned out to be a toy. Maya let out a sigh of relief. Dwayne ran down the stair and over to the heroes, who were getting up.

"I don't know what to do. So I'm gonna wait."

"For what?" Static asked, resting a hand on Dwayne's shoulder.

"Till I'm sure what the right thing is. Might take a while."

"You've got time." Maya gently told him. The trio walked away, Aron running after them.

"Dwayne!"

Static turned and zapped him, making him stick to a column.

"I think Dwayne's had all the brotherly attention he needs for today."

Maya stayed with Dwayne while Static flew up to Aron.

"Now it's time for you to tell the police who was really behind this. And it better be the truth."

Maya flew away as the cops came over to where the brothers were. Right as she was about to exit, Static stopped her.

"Who are you?"

Maya smiled. "Just call me… Illusion."

The now newly dubbed hero, Illusion, flew out of the mall, blowing a kiss at Static. "See ya around hero."


	7. Saving Richie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC; Maya Johanson (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

* * *

Saving Richie

Static and Illusion flew into the mall, where the meta-breed was making a heist.

"The meta-bums. No wonder everyone's running out of the mall."

"And I was actually enjoying myself before they showed up." Illusion added. The two flew over to the group.  
"Hey guys! Behind you!" Talon said. Static tried to zap Talon, who dodged.

"Ha! Missed me!"

"Oh, did I?" He asked, once again zapping Talon. Talon screamed in pain, falling to the ground. When they weren't looking, Ebon grabbed the two and threw them over at Burger Fool.

Ebon crept up on them. "Got you where I want you heroes."

"After all this time, you think I'd be tired of cleaning up after you guys. No way!" Static said, throwing a ball of electricity at Ebon. "I call that my Nova Ball, Ebon. It takes a lot outta me, but more outta you."

Ebon moved away from them. "I'll get you for this hero. I swear."

Illusion went over to Talon and used her powers to keep a hold on her, so that she couldn't escape. Static came over as well.

"Your flight plans canceled feather girl!"

"You tell her boy!" an old woman said.

* * *

"_The rest of the meta-breed escaped, but tonight Talon remains under heavy guard. Static and new hero Illusion had this to say."_

"_I just put a shock to their system Anna. All in a day's work. If your job is being Dakota's funky fresh hero that is."_

"_Please ignore him. He knows that he can use my help from time to time."_

"_Yeah, from time to time. But other than that, it's all me."_

Serenity grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. "Talk about an ego."

"At least Illusion has a level-head." Maya said.

"Good thing. She can keep Static's ego from getting bigger." Serenity said, getting up to go fix dinner.

Maya followed her into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "What do you think of Illusion?"

Serenity thought for a moment. "Well… I'm kinda glad she's around. She helps Static keep the city safe. So she's not all that bad."

"I like her. This city needs a female hero for woman to look up to."

Serenity chuckled. "You have a point there. She could be a good role model."

Maya smiled dreamily, thinking about how that might happen.

* * *

"I got it!" Maya called, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"_Maya, it's Virgil."_

"Hey, Virg. What's up?"

"_Have you seen Richie?"_

"No, why?"

"_His mom called a while ago wondering where he was. I think he ran away."_

"What!? I'll keep an eye out for him. If anything comes up, I'll call."

"_Thanks Maya."_

Maya hung up the phone, biting her lip. She ran up to her room, grabbing her costume. Serenity knocked on her door and Maya quickly hid her things under her bed.

"Hey kiddo. Who was on the phone?"

"Virgil. He said Richie ran away from home."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. Would it be okay if I went looking for him?"

Serenity frowned, but nodded. "Just be careful."

"I promise."

Serenity smiled and walked out of the room. Maya grabbed her costume and put it on, heading out the door. She flew up in the air, starting to look for Richie.

"Oh, Rich. Where are you?"

* * *

Illusion was distracted from her search when she found out about a burning building. While Static got victims out of the burning building, Illusion used her powers to gather up water and help put out the fire. She glanced over at Static, who was starting to leave.

She flew over to him. "What's up?"

"Got to go rescue someone."

"I'm coming too. You might need back-up."

"I don't know."

"Static, I can help. Let me come with you."

Static nodded. "All right. We're heading to the Ferris Road Projects."

Illusion nodded, following after Static.

* * *

"Can we carve the turkey, or are you gonna tell me about Static, weasel?"

"Someone say my name?" Static asked, flying into the building and zapping Ebon. Ebon groaned in pain, letting go of Richie.

The two heroes went over to Shiv. "Gotta make something extra special for you." He said, his hands becoming spiked energy balls. Static and Illusion backed away. Static used his powers to grab a sheet of metal, separating it into two. He wrapped them around Shiv's wrists, causing his hands to hit each other. It was enough to knock him out.

"Static, look out!" Richie called. Ebon punched Static, while Illusion's illusion faded away.

Ebon went over to Static, putting his foot on him. "Stomping you like the roach you are."

Mr. Foley came up behind and hit Ebon with a chair. Ebon just pushed it out of his back, slapping Mr. Foley away.

"Dad!"

Ebon went to turn back to Static, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Static asked, now hanging upside down from a metal beam. Ebon went to grab him, but Static threw electricity bolts at him.

"Hey, Ebon! Think fast!" Illusion yelled, using her powers to send a whole bunch of boxes at him. He got thrown back into the wall, ultimately defeated.

"You're a shadow of your former self, Ebon." Static said.

Richie ran over to his father. "Are you okay Dad?"

"A scratch here, a bruise there. Nothin' your dad can't handle." Mr. Foley said, pulling Richie into a hug. "Son I'm… sorry. I'm so sorry."

Illusion and Static went and stood next to Mr. Hawkins.

"Sort of gets you… right here." Static said, putting a fist over his heart.

"Do your folks know where you are young man and young lady?"

Static looked at him before saying, "Is that another siren? Duty calls sir. See ya!"

Static grabbed Illusion, flying out of the building.

* * *

"So, I hear Richie's back home, safe and sound."

Maya looked up from her spot on the couch. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to Static and Illusion."

"Don't know what we'd do without those two." Serenity said, walking into the kitchen.

Maya glanced out the window, a tiny smirk on her face. "Neither do I."


	8. Slipstream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of it's characters. I only own my OC; Maya Johanson (Illusion), Serenity Johanson, and the minor character in this chapter, Cindy.**

**Note: I don't think she'll be used anymore after this. She's not important to the story. I just needed to give Maya a partner in one of her classes.**

* * *

Slipstream

It was just supposed to be a nice day at the water park. But sadly, it didn't turn out that way. A new bang-baby had to go and ruin it for Maya.

She shrieked as water splashed onto her. "That's it!"

She grabbed her bag, moving her wet hair out of her face. She dashed to the ladies restroom and quickly changed into her Illusion outfit.

Illusion looked at herself in the mirror after putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Time to take this guy down."

She hid her bag and flew out of the ladies restroom. She got to him right when Static did. The bang-baby had a few hot dogs in hand and a bucket full of some substance.

"What's a hot dog without sauerkraut?"

He cried out as Static zapped the bucket.

"Yo, breeze boy! With a diet like this it's no wonder you're blowin' so much hot air."

"The name is Slipstream."

"Whatever." Static and Illusion said at the same time. They glanced at each other in surprise before turning back to Slipstream.

"What do you think you're doing besides cornering the market on spandex?"

"Stay out of my way sparky! I do what I want, especially now!"

"You'll understand if I, Illusion, and a couple of thousand cops have a little problem with that."

Static then sent electricity toward him, a cage now around Slipstream.

"Fool."

Slipstream threw a spiral of wind at Static, sending him flying. Illusion gasped, before turning to Slipstream. He did the same thing to her. Illusion struggled against it, but it wasn't enough. It sent her flying into one of the pools at the end of a water slide.

She resurfaced, a growl escaping her lips. She flew up in the air, the wind quickly drying her. She found Slipstream at the box office.

He was stealing the registers. Illusion saw a burst of light go around the registers. Static had grabbed then with his powers and sent them away from Slipstream.

"Hey! Gimme those!"

Illusion saw Static talk into something then turn back around. She stopped short.

'What's he doing?'

"Big shot hero seems a mite distracted."

Illusion gasped when she saw Slipstream blow inner tubes at Static. Her eyes glowed as she used her powers to stop them. She wasn't able to catch all of them though. Some of them hit, causing Static to fall.

"Hey now, who's that?"

Illusion turned to see what Slipstream was looking at.

"Richie!" she whispered, when she saw him driving a shark trolley. He jumped out of it as it ran into the slide Slipstream stood atop of. Unfortunately, while the slide fell, Slipstream used his powers to fly up in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Illusion cried in frustration. It was then that she notice the slide was about to fall on Static. She went to stop it, but it was too late.

Illusion winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Serves you right for messin' with my haul, fool." Slipstream said, lounging on a mini tornado. "But it's cool. Maybe I outta be grabbin' on more serious stuff."

Illusion watched as he got away, flying back into the city. She saw Richie rush over to where Static was.

'He can handle it.' Illusion thought, heading back to the ladies room. She grabbed her bag and changed into her normal clothes, heading out of the park afterwards.

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this week we're going to study a new unit on air pollution. There's going to be a lot of lab work, so I want you to choose a partner. You have two minutes to make your selection."

Maya turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Partners as usual, Cindy?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course."

Maya smiled, before she overheard Virgil talking.

"Daisy…um… I was wondering, I mean… if you're not busy..."

"Of course I'll be your partner Virgil. But don't you usually work with Richie?"

"Been there, done that, thank you." He answered.

Maya blinked in surprise, looking over at Richie, who stood behind them.

"Yo, Omar. You hook up with anybody."

"Me? Well-"

"Good." Richie said, interrupting Omar. "I need a partner who's gonna take his job seriously… for a change."

Maya looked between the two in worry. She caught Daisy's eye and gave her a look that said, "What's goin' on with those two?"

Daisy shrugged, turning back to Virgil. Maya sadly looked at the two boys again, not liking it when her friends fought.

* * *

"_And now we go to our Sky Eye news copter at the scene."_

Maya stood with a crowd of people in front of a TV store. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Slipstream.

"_This is Shelly Sandoval coming to you live from the Sky Eye news copter, as we remain in hot pursuit of Dakota's newest meta-human, the insatiable Slipstream. His whirlwind path of crime has swept through…"_

Maya started to walk away, ignoring the rest. It wasn't until she heard a gasp that she turned back to the TV store. Slipstream had opened the door of the copter.

"_Yo, news lady. Thanks for the hype, but I'm really the shy type. So why don't you just buzz off."_

Maya ran into an alley, putting on her Illusion outfit. She flew up into the sky, heading to where Slipstream was. Illusion was about to go after him, until he shot the tail of the helicopter. It started to fall out of the sky.

With much difficulty, Illusion went after the copter, letting Slipstream get away. Illusion thrust her hands toward the copter, a light magenta glow encasing it. She grit her teeth as she struggled to keep the copter from plummeting to the ground.

'These things are pretty heavy.' She thought, sweat pouring down her face. Static then appeared, coming over and helping Illusion. Static zapped a traffic light, causing it to go red and make all the cars stop.

After that, the two heroes were able to lower the helicopter to the middle of the intersection. They flew down to the copter and Static opened the door. The people cheered and clapped for the two heroes.

Static and Illusion waved. Then Static started to overdo it, in Illusion's opinion.

He bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! Glad to help. That's why I'm…" he stopped short, then continued in a pitiful voice. "…here."

Illusion looked at him in concern. 'I wonder what's wrong.'

* * *

_Next Day…_

The bell rang and Maya walked out of class with Daisy. Maya followed her as she walked over to Richie, who was at his locker.

"Hey, Richie. You doing anything?"

"I don't know. How come?"

"I'm just heading over to Get Your Grub On. Wanna come along?"

"Just you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well me, Maya… and Virgil."

"Pass." Richie said, starting to walk away. Maya and Daisy quickly blocked his path.

"Really… I insist."

"Daisy, give it up. Virgil and I… don't wanna be friends anymore, okay? End of story. Anyway, you should be happy. Now that I'm now hanging around, you get his undivided attention."

"Richie you're right about one thing. I like Virgil, but I like you too and so does Maya."

"And we agree that we liked you both more when you were friends." Maya added.

"What do ya mean?"

"Ever since you two stopped talking, you've been walking around like you swallowed a lemon and Virgil's a one-man funeral procession. The guy hasn't cracked a joke in two days. It's not normal!"

"Believe me, there's nothin' normal about Virgil."

Daisy's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hold on. Hello? Virgil? Virgil I can hardly hear you!"

Maya leaned in, listening to the call.

"_Hate to flake on you, but I can't make it to the Grub right now. I wouldn't wait if I were you. An old friend blew into town. Catch ya tomorrow."_

"Okay! All right! See ya tomorrow!" Daisy said, putting her phone away. She turned to Richie. "Congratulations Richie. You're off the hook. He can't make it."

Richie seemed surprised. "Huh? Virgil's backin' out on you?"

Maya snuck away from the two, leaving them to talk.

* * *

"_In his most brazen act yet, Slipstream has struck again. This time at one of the city's most famous monuments, the Natural History Museum in Dakota Fields."_

Maya's eyes narrowed. She turned the TV off, heading up to her room. Serenity wasn't home yet. Maya put on her Illusion outfit and flew out the window.

When she got there, Slipstream had blown off the roof and was attempting to take stuff. Illusion growled, her eyes narrowed in anger. A burst of light caught her attention.

"Hey! It's that little firefly! Time to squash him!"

Slipstream sent a mini tornado at the pond, the water falling on Static. Illusion's eyes were wide in horror.

'Oh no! Water is his weakness! He won't be much help now!'

Static's powers started to get out of control. Illusion flew up a bit higher when the news van suddenly exploded. Static fell to the ground, smoke coming off him.

"Best be sure I unplug sparky for keeps. The dude's gettin' on my nerves. Yo, sparky! Here I come!"

Static weakly got up, stumbling into the woods. Slipstream started to go after him, but Illusion flew in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I don't think so."

"Looks like the little girl wants to play."

Slipstream blasted Illusion with his wind powers, but she only faded away.

"So… now you're a disappearing act?" Slipstream questioned, looking around for Illusion.

"Always have been." Her voice rang out. "Now you see me…"

She appeared behind Slipstream, using her powers to throw branches at him. They hit him square in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Now you don't…" Illusion finished, floating above Slipstream. She started to fly toward Static, not knowing that Slipstream had gotten up. He caught Illusion in a mini tornado, blasting her into a tree.

Her head violently hit the tree and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Illusion's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. She winced, her head feeling like it was split in two.

"Glad to see you're awake."

It was then that Illusion realized she was in someone's arms… and that someone was Static. He gently lowered her so that she stood upright.

Illusion held onto his shoulder, still a bit disoriented. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a tree."

"I know that. What happened to-"

"Slipstream? He's gonna be doin' some time in jail."

"That's good." Illusion said, touching the back of her head. She winced when she felt a bump.

'Serenity's gonna freak.'

Illusion backed away from Static, taking to the air. "See ya around!"

* * *

"Exactly how did this happen?" Serenity questioned, handing her sister an ice pack. Maya put it on her bump, wincing as she did.

"I tripped and fell backwards on my head."

Serenity sighed. "Be glad you didn't get a concussion."

Maya watched her sister head upstairs to her room.

"Believe me… I am."


	9. Omnefarious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own Maya Johanson (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

**

* * *

**

Omnefarious

Not much had happened lately. Other than Static taking down two meta-humans called Puff and Onyx. And that they were after Rubberband Man, who turned out to be Virgil's sister, Sharon's, boyfriend. He had broken out of jail, but was persuaded by Sharon to finish his time. Maya (Illusion) missed all this, due to being out of town. Serenity had to go on a business trip and didn't want to leave her alone. So, Maya was a bit bummed that she missed out on the action.

* * *

"Welcome to the Edwin Alva Gymnasium."

People applauded, moving into the gym. Serenity stayed behind, looking at her watch. For the event, she wore a blue strapless dress that went to her knees and blue heels. Her hair was up in a bun. She noticed Sharon and Robert Hawkins and headed over to them.

"Come on Dad. He must have a good reason."

"He better."

"Virgil not here yet?" Serenity asked.

"He's not." Sharon answered.

"Well neither is Maya. She better have a good reason for being late."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

A giant snake with arms hit a shelf in the store, knocking down a pyramid of cans. Static went up to him before turning.

"All right, who's next? Just because you guys taste like chicken, doesn't mean ya have to act like 'em."

Illusion floated next to him, tensed and ready for a fight. One of the snake creatures went at Static, who kicked him away. The other came up behind and trapped him. Illusion's eyes glowed as she sent cans at the snake.

Static moved out of the way when the snake from before lunged at him. Static zapped it over the register counter. The two heroes heard a rattle sound coming from above. Static turned and punched the oncoming snake with a powered up fist.

The snake hung there. "How… how did ya know?"

"If it were a snake, it would've bit you." Static said. The two heroes flew out just as the cops arrived.

"If I were you, I'd charge 'em with attempted robbery. But then again, they've already been charged pretty good."

Illusion rolled her eyes, before flying away. "I'm so late!"

* * *

Maya ran into the gymnasium, struggling to put her heels on as well. She hopped on one foot, strapping on the other shoe. She bumped into someone.

"I'm so-"

"There you are!"

Maya's eyes widened when she realized who the person was. She tried to run, but Serenity grabbed her by the ear.

"Ow!"

"You're late missy!"

"I know! And I'm sorry! But-"

"No buts! Now come here. Your hair's a mess."

Serenity grabbed a brush from her purse, going to work on Maya's hair. Maya smoothed out her black dress. It had straps and went below her knees, flowing out from the waist. She had strappy black heels on her feet.

"Much better." Serenity praised. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… have you seen Virgil?"

"No I… isn't that him over there? Looks like he got in trouble for being late too."

Maya raised a brow. 'Virgil was late too? Wonder why…?'

Maya got over to them just as Virgil's father walked away.

"Hey Mr. Hawkins." Maya greeted as the man walked by.

"Maya."

She smiled, continuing on her way. She jumped the little distance between her and Virgil, leaning forward.

"Hey Virg." She greeted with a smile.

He looked up. "Hey Maya."

"So… you get in trouble too?

"Yeah… wait… you got in trouble?"

Maya flicked a stay hair out of her face. "I was late and Serenity got mad."

"Why were you late? You're never late for anything."

Maya bit her lip. "I… uh… have my reasons. So…! You look nice."

Virgil smiled. "Thanks. You look… amazing."

Maya giggled and did a little twirl. "Thanks. So Virgil… why were _you_ late?"

"Uh… I have my reasons."

Maya raised a brow, but didn't say a word. 'Could it be…?'

* * *

Maya let out a huff, rolling onto her stomach. "Stupid Serenity… I still made it to the opening."

"Barely."

Maya squeaked, falling off her bed. She heard a laugh and glared up at Serenity.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Couldn't resist."

Maya huffed, watching Serenity leave. She went to her closet, going to the locked chest located near the back. She grabbed the key from its hiding place and unlocked it. Inside was her Illusion costume. She grabbed it, changing into it.

She put an illusion on herself, heading down the stairs. "I'm going out."

"Be back by dinner!"

* * *

"I was wondering what all that racket was."

Illusion flew next to Static, looking at the sinking ship.

"Maybe a certain superhero can raise the Titanic."

Static used his powers to try and raise the ship, but to no avail. Illusion floated next to him, lending a hand. Sweat poured down her face as she struggled to raise the sinking ship.

She gave up. "It's too heavy. Not even the both of us can lift it."

Static went down and used his powers to cut a piece out of the ship. He laid it in the water near the ship's crew. "All aboard."

They got on and Static pulled them to safety, Illusion trailing behind. They cheered and clapped for the two heroes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Static said with a bow. "And when you tell your friends about this, skip the part where we tried to pick up the boat."

"What do you think you're doing?"

Illusion turned to see who had spoken. A boy was floating in the air, his body see-through.

"I don't think we've been introduced."

"Omnefarious."

"You're nefarious?"

Illusion resisted the urge to slap him.

"Omnefarious! It's my name. It means many forms."

"Bro, I go to public school. Latin's an elective."

"Why did you help those sailors?" Omnefarious asked, ignoring what Static said. "They work for Alva. They're gun smugglers."

"That doesn't mean we let 'em drown."

"Yeah." Illusion agreed.

"You tellin' me you did this?" Static asked.

"Uh-huh. This too."

Right as he said that, Omnefarious threw a fireball at them. Illusion let out a squeak when Static grabbed her, protecting them with a shield. Omnefarious threw more fireballs at them.

"All right! That's plenty."

Static zapped Omnefarious, who fell to the ground.

"You surprised me. Now it's my turn."

Omnefarious popped a purple bubble on his suit, gas coming out. When it cleared, he had more muscle than before. Static tried zapping him again, but Omnefarious held a hand up and deflected it.

Illusion's eyes glowed as she threw rocks at him in all sizes. He took the brunt of the attack, not phased at all. He swung his arm at her and Illusion got knocked into a large rock jutting up out of the ground.

She cried out as her back hit it, falling to her side. Omnefarious charged at Static, tackling him off his disc. They rolled around until Static was on top.

"I know you! You're Edwin Alva's son!"

"You have me at a disadvantage. At least for the moment."

He pushed Static back, popping another bubble. Illusion watched from her spot on the ground, still in pain. Omnefarious's eyes glowed red as he looked at Static, who'd sat back up.

"Now we're even."

"You can see through my mask?"

"Yep. I've got x-ray vision now. I can't place where we've met before."

"Aw man! Before we fight again I want a written list of all your powers. And maybe a study guide." Static said, getting up and backing away.

Omnefarious got up as well. "Why would I wanna fight you again? My work here is done."

He pointed at the ship which finally sank beneath the water's surface. Illusion grunted softly as she sat up, looking at the ship. Omnefarious chose this time to fly away. The two heroes watched him go.

"That went well." Static commented. Illusion got up, slowly flying away and clutching her lower back.

* * *

"Remind me again how you hurt yourself."

"I slipped on something and fell on my back… hard." Maya lied, holding an ice pack to her lower back.

Serenity sighed. "Honestly Maya, I've never known you to be such a klutz. Nothing like this has happened before."

"Well, things change." Maya said, getting up from the couch. "Is it okay if I go for a walk? Get some fresh air?"

Serenity smiled. "Okay. But be back soon and make sure you wear a jacket."

Maya rolled her eyes but went up to her room to get one. She paused on the way out, looking at her closet.

"One little late night patrol can't hurt."

She unlocked her chest, putting on her Illusion costume. She put an illusion over herself, remembering to add a jacket. She walked out the door, checking to make sure no one was around. She dropped the illusion and flew up into the air, just enjoying herself.

Illusion jerked when she heard explosions.

"They're coming from… Edwin Alva's place?"

Illusion raised a brow, but realization hit her. "Omnefarious."

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly flew over to the building. When she got close enough, she saw that a fight was going on

Omnefarious vs. a bunch of guys in flying robots.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Static head over to Edwin Alva and decided to join him.

"You got to stop them."

"Don't shoot! I'm ordering you!"

"_Too late for that. We gotta stop this freak or he'll get all of us."_

"_Copy that. Open fire!"_

Illusion watched as they fired on Omnefarious, who was protecting himself with a shield.

"You gotta stop them!" Static said.

"I can't! Can you?"

Static nodded. "Gonna try."

Illusion followed after him. Static sent out a wave, absorbing the power from the flying robots and power in the city. Illusion was wide-eyed as she watched.

"Amazing." She breathed. Static fell to his disc, flying over to the rooftop. He fell off it and onto the rooftop.

Illusion gasped flying over to him. Edwin Alva came up to them.

"Electro-magnetic pulse?"

"Yeah. Knocks out electrical devices." Static answered, sitting up. "What were you thinking? They coulda killed him."

Omnefarious flew over them, landing behind Static. Illusion helped him up, backing away.

"All he could think about was protecting his company."

Static fell to his knees and Illusion, who'd been holding on to the weak hero, went with him.

"You've never cared about me. All you care about is your image and your precious legacy. You want a monument? I'll give you a mountain… of rubble, when I bring this building down around you, no matter what it takes."

He took of his belt, popping several purple bubbles at once. He started changing into many different forms rapidly.

"Too fast! Can't control it!"

Illusion used her powers to grab the belt, throwing it far away. But it was too late. Omnefarious screamed out in pain, before slowly turning to stone. He uttered one last word. "Dad…"

Alva went over to his son. "Is… he alive?"

"I don't know. I never should've told you. But… I thought a father could work things out with his son… even you."

Static hopped on his disc. "Guess everybody isn't as lucky as me."

Illusion sadly looked back at the pair before flying away.


	10. Remembering Loved Ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own Maya (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

**Also, it's on to Season 2 after this chapter. And I'm gonna love workin' on the next chapter. Illusion and Static will get to work alongside a certain vigilante from Gotham and his sidekick... or partner, if you prefer.**

**

* * *

**

Remembering Loved Ones

Maya was on a field trip with her class. Along with her were Daisy, Virgil and Richie.

"Man this place is trey off the hook." Virgil said, his arms around Daisy and Richie.

"Yeah." Daisy agreed. "But I can't believe they're still open while making all these renovations."

"How do you think they're paying for the renovations?" Virgil retorted.

"I'm just glad they didn't shut down the Lava Land ride." Richie said. "Oh look. Yes! Some of the lava spewed on my shirt."

Maya raised a brow. 'He's excited about having something on his shirt? Weird…'

"It's nacho cheese Richie." Daisy told him.

He sniffed the stain on his shirt. "Huh… different eruption."

"That's your friend."

"Don't remind me." Virgil replied.

"There you are Daisy honey." A woman said. She had on a green dress, sandals, bracelets and other types of jewelry, and her black hair was tied back by an orange/green scarf.

Daisy hugged the woman. "Mom!"

"Wanna take some photos at the "You Outta Be in Pictures" booth? Make some funny faces to scare your father with."

"Cool! But aren't you supposed to be chaperoning?"

"I can't chaperone my own daughter for a couple of minutes?" her mother retorted.

"Catch up with you guys later!"

Maya waved at the two retreating forms, a small smile on her face.

"Daisy's mom's cool, isn't she?" Richie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well come on V. We gotta get ready for our screen test. You gonna join Maya?"

Said girl blanched. "I'd rather not."

Even so, she followed after the two boys. They walked into a building, noticing a boy from their class.

"Come on Thomas." Richie said, slapping the boy on the back. "This isn't lecture hall."

"Yeah man." Virgil agreed. "It's an amusement park. Amuse yourself."

"This is still a class field trip guys. We're supposed to be learning something."

"Uh, somehow… I don't think any of this is gonna end up on the finals Thomas." Virgil replied, tying his apron.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Lay off guys. There's nothing wrong with trying to learn."

A pie was then thrown at Virgil. Richie and a group of other boys pointed and laughed. Maya put a hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles.

"Of course you realize… this mean's war." Virgil said, picking up a pie. "Food fight!"

Thomas still stood, writing in his notepad. He left when a pie hit the wall next to him. Maya, who hadn't noticed he'd left, ducked when a pie headed her way. "Virgil Hawkins!"

"Come on Maya! Have a little fun!"

She raised a brow, glancing down at a pie on the table. "Oh? You mean…"

She picked up the pie and slammed it in Virgil's face. "…like this?"

The pie slid off and revealed Virgil's frowning face. "Oh, that's it. You're goin' down Johanson!"

Maya shrieked in laughter, running away from him.

* * *

"Even Einstein took a break once in a while." Richie said. The trio was done with their food fight and was now walking around the park.

"But Thomas Kim… work, work, work."

"Dude needs balance in his life. No doubt. Maybe we should invite him to go bowling with us."

The two boys thought it over. "Hmm… maybe not."

The trio turned when they heard screeching and something rush by.

"Whoa, that's a transport tram. It shouldn't be going that fast." Richie said. The tram crashed into a construction area, the workers jumping out of the way.

"Shouldn't be doing that either."

Virgil glanced over at Richie and then Maya. The two boys shared a nod that she didn't notice.

"I, uh… gotta go to the bathroom." Virgil said, rushing off. Maya watched him go, turning her attention back to the tram.

"Uh… now that I think about it, I gotta go too."

Maya hurried to the lady's room, transforming into Illusion. She flew after the tram, Static next to her.

"Move away!" he yelled, motioning for them to move away from the window. He tried to break the door off, but his powers just bounced off it.

"What's it made of? Fiber glass?"

The two heroes glanced at the end of the line, that wasn't finished.

"Nothin' like a little pressure."

Illusion attempted to pry the door off with her powers, while Static made an end for the tracks the tram was on. It led down to the ground and the tram came off it, crashing into a fence. Illusion let go when debris flew at her.

"Come on! Come on!"

The tram slowed to a stop in front of a water tower.

"Yes!"

Illusion let out a sigh of relief, flying over to the tram with Static. The doors slid open and the people inside came out.

"Now the door's open."

A jeep came up next to the heroes.

"How'd you do that?" the man inside asked.  
"A little somethin' called magnetic induction. I zapped the first piece of track and it magnetized the others. Hmm… and I thought it only worked with paper clips."

Illusion smacked a palm to her forehead and let out an inaudible groan.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" a woman said, rushing up and hugging the hero. Another came up and hugged Static.

"Whoever you are, your mother must be really proud of you. And you as well."

Illusion's gaze saddened as she looked up at the sky. "She would be…" she whispered.

* * *

Maya woke early the next morning, turning in her bed to look at the picture on her nightstand.

"Morning Mom and Dad."

"Maya! Get up!" Serenity called from downstairs. Maya groaned, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Serenity's still as bossy as ever, as you can see."

Maya glanced at the picture one last time before going to get ready for school.

When she finished, she headed downstairs.

"About time kiddo."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Relax sis. I'm not gonna be late. Besides… I was talking."

Serenity glanced at her younger sister. "Talking? To who?"

"Mom and Dad…"

Serenity smiled sadly, setting a plate of food in front of Maya.

"Ya still miss 'em, don't ya?"

Maya nodded. Serenity sighed, sitting next to her sister. She gave her a one-armed hug.

"I miss 'em too kiddo, but they'd want you to move on. Remember? They never liked seeing us sad."

"I know. But it's hard not to feel sad."

"I know kiddo… but try to be strong… for Mom and Dad."

Maya let out a small smile. "Okay."

"Atta girl! Now eat."

Maya shook her head, but did as she was told.

* * *

Maya doodled in her notebook, seemingly in a daze. It wasn't until the teacher made a sound did she snap out of it. Maya blinked, looking over at where the teacher was.

"Perhaps you'd like to share your story with the class, Virgil."

"Uh… no thanks, Ms. Pettybone."

"I hope I won't have to separate you two again."

Maya shook her head. 'Man, I'm really out of it. Gotta stop thinking about Mom and Dad.'

Ms. Pettybone went over to her desk. "Class, I'm handing back your essay tests. Undoubtedly some of you will be happier with your grades than others."

Maya smiled when she got her paper. 'Good job as always.'

"Uh, Ms. Pettybone?" Thomas raised his hand. "I think there's a problem here."

"Excuse me, Thomas?"

"You gave me a 99, but I didn't get anything wrong. You made a grading mistake."

The other students laughed at him. Maya's eyes narrowed and she held back a growl.

'What's wrong with these people? He just wants to know why he got the grade he did. There's nothing funny about it.'

"Class!" Ms. Pettybone warned. "Let me see your essay Thomas."

He handed her the paper and she quickly looked it over. "Ah, you made a slight grammatical error. In this sentence you're using "its" in the possessive form, but you've incorrectly placed an apostrophe there. I'm sorry."

"But… what am I gonna tell my parents?"

"You got the highest grade in class. That's what you tell them."

"Whoa dude. You're actually bummed about only getting' a 99?" Virgil asked.

"Trade ya!"

Maya nudged the two from her spot behind them. "Guys, cut it out!" she whispered fiercely. "Didn't you know? Thomas's dad's pretty strict about him getting a 100 on everything. Nothing less."

Virgil turned to her. "You serious?"

Maya solemnly nodded, glancing over at Thomas. The other students were laughing at him again and he seemed to be angered by this.

* * *

_After School…_

Maya was just exiting the school, walking on the sidewalk. She heard a scream followed by, "What in heaven's name!?"

She ran up to the fence around the parking lot, peering inside. Ms. Pettybone was backing away from a bang-baby that was holding her car over their head. He had muscles, purple skin, and orange hair, with yellow/orange eyes.

"You wrong!" it roared. "Wrong! Wrong!"

Maya gasped when he threw the car, having to flip out of harm's way. Where she once stood, the fence was taken down.

"Man that was close! I need to stop that thing."

She plastered herself against a tree, making sure no one was around. She closed her eyes.

'Focus…'

In a whirlwind of magenta, Illusion now stood in her place. She came out from behind the tree, scanning the area for the two.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"Wrong about what?" Ms. Pettybone asked, cowering away from the meta-human. One of the nearby cars lifted up and slammed into him.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Illusion stepped out of the shadows, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "It's not polite to harass a lady."

The meta-human glared at her, grabbing the same car and tossing it in her direction. Illusion held her hands up, an aura surrounding her body. The car halted in mid-air and she gently lowered it to the ground. The meta-human was about to attack Ms. Pettybone, but Static zapped it, flying in and grabbing Ms. Pettybone.

Illusion turned her attention back to the purple-skinned monster. Her eyes widened as he landed a punch. She was sent flying back but disappeared on impact. The real Illusion hovered overhead, letting out a breath she'd been holding.

"That was way too close."

She suddenly squeaked as her ankle was grabbed. Illusion was sent flying toward a tree. She flipped in mid-air, her feet landing on the trunk as she pushed off it and onto the ground.

She looked around for the purple monster. When she found it, it had tossed part of the fence at Static and sent him flying over a nearby building.

Illusion winced. "Ow…"

The meta-human went after and then just left when it didn't find Static. Illusion floated there for a moment, before turning and flying away.

'Nothing more I can do.'

* * *

_Later in the week…_

A breeze went by, blowing some of Maya's hair into her face.

"My life's been pretty crazy lately… and it feels good to tell someone about it. So thanks for listening Mom and Dad."

Maya stood from her spot in front of their graves, brushing dirt off her black dress. She bent down and lovingly traced the names on the markers.

"I love you guys."

Smile on her face, she sent one last look at their graves before heading off. She pushed some hair behind her ear, pausing when she saw Virgil sitting at his mother's grave. She smiled sadly, going over to him.

"Hey Virg. Visiting your mom before the memorial service?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same thing." Maya answered, sitting down next to him. "Besides… they're the only ones I can talk to about certain… things."

"Same with me."

Maya smiled, blinking when she heard a car horn.

"That's my ride. See ya there Maya." He patted her on the shoulder and did the same with the grave before heading to the car.

Maya watched them drive off before slowly standing. She rested a hand on the grave.

"You got a great boy there. And don't worry… I'll keep an eye on him for ya. Take care."

Maya turned and walked away, but not before glancing back at the grave one last time.


	11. The Big Leagues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Batman. I only own my Oc's, Maya Johanson (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

* * *

The Big Leagues

"_Although the police sealed off the area, the meta-human, Ferret, managed to escape."_

Maya sat silently on the couch, watching the news.

'When Static and I chased Ferret, we had him cornered… but then these balloons with creepy smiling faces came out of nowhere and blew up. Because of that, he got away. But… who would help Ferret?'

"Sis, I know watching the news is kind of a good thing. Keeps you in the loop… but you have got to stop watching the stuff about meta-humans."

Maya glanced up at her sister. "I can't help it. They're just so… interesting."

Maya knew it was a lie, but she couldn't tell her sister the real reason as to why she kept an eye out for meta-human updates.

"Even so… they're dangerous and I don't want you to suddenly go looking for them."

Maya chuckled wryly. "I won't."

That was also a lie, but again, she couldn't tell Serenity the truth.

"You better not." Serenity warned, heading to her room.

"_And police are still investigating today's bizarre hi-jacking of the Eastside fire station."_

"_By the time we got downstairs, they had taken two of our biggest rigs."_

Maya raised a brow. "That's strange… why would someone steal a fire truck?"

She got up, heading upstairs to her room. She went to her closet, unlocking the chest inside.

"I think it's time Illusion did some investigating of her own."

Maya put on her outfit, now Illusion. She put an illusion on herself, heading down the stairs.

"I'm going out!"

"Be back soon!" came Serenity's reply. Maya went into a nearby alley, dropping the illusion. She flew up into the air, making her way to where the crime had happened.

* * *

Illusion halted in mid-air when she saw two fire trucks outside Dakota Merchant Bank.

"Gotcha."

She flew down, joining up with Static.

"Guess you heard the news too?"

Illusion nodded. "You bet I did. Let's go."

As the two heroes got closer, they recognized the faces of the other meta-humans.

"Looks like the fire department better rethink its hiring."

The meta-humans shot water at the two heroes from the cannons on the top of the truck. Static and Illusion barely managed to evade it. Out of nowhere, shots were fired at them. Illusion lifted a piece of debris, shielding herself while Static got knocked out of the air. He quickly recovered though, landing on his disc. It didn't last long. He bounced against the pavement, falling to the ground.

Illusion went over to help him up, watching as they drove off in one fire truck and left the other.

Static rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling to himself. "Not your best moment."

The two heroes froze when they heard laughter.

"What's so funny?" Static wondered.

The two went over to the remaining truck. In the back, covered by a sheet was…

"Ferret?" Illusion questioned.

Static took a card off that was attached. "Missing you… what does that mean?"

* * *

_Hospital…_

Static and Illusion snuck into Ferret's room, where he continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"What did this to you?" Static asked.

"Not what…"

The two heroes stiffened, looking at the two figures behind them.

"Who…"

They stepped forward, revealing themselves.

"Batman!"

Said vigilante walked over to the bed Ferret lay upon. The two turned when Robin walked up to them.

"Hi. It's Static and Illusion, isn't it?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah…" Static answered, shaking hands. Illusion did the same after.

"Man! I cannot believe I'm shaking hands with Robin, the Boy Wonder!"

"Let's skip the Boy Wonder stuff, huh? I'm getting kind of old for it."

Batman decided to speak up. "See any clothing?"

"Just his shoes." Robin answered. "Lots of grease, some metal shavings."

"On the top or the bottom?"

"Top."

Static kneeled down next to Robin, Illusion hovering over them.

"Which means?"

"He wasn't walking. They dragged him." Robin answered.

"Oh, yeah! Obviously!"

Illusion rolled her eyes at Static. 'Honestly…'

"This'll help him recover from the Joker's gas." Batman told them, injecting Ferret with something. He immediately stopped laughing.

"The Joker!?" the two heroes cried out.

Static cleared his throat, trying to look cool. "Here in Dakota? Why did he hogtie Ferret? And what's with that note, 'Missing You'?"

"He's bored." Batman answered.

Illusion raised a brow. "Bored?"

"He needs an opponent who can measure up."

"Okay…" Illusion slowly said.

"Hey! I can measure up!"

"Don't take it personally." Robin informed Static. "Batman and Joker go way back."

"Can we help?" Illusion asked.

"Probably not." Batman answered, shooting a grappling hook and swinging out of the hospital room.

"Is he always this friendly?" Static asked.

"Hey, he didn't say no."

Illusion and Static followed after Robin as he swung out of the room as well. The three landed in the alley Batman was in.

"So after we busted his old gang, we got a tip he was coming here to form a new one." Robin informed the heroes.

"That's why he had all those meta-humans with him." Static realized.

"Is this where Ferret disappeared?" Batman asked, holding something up.

"Yeah." Illusion answered.

Batman gestured to the manhole. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Now sweat." Static said, using his powers to life the manhole.

"Thank you."

Something beeped and Static pulled something out of his jacket. "Uh… it's my Pops."

Illusion raised a brow. 'Pops? That's what Virgil calls his dad. Could he be…?'

"Here use this." Robin said, handing Static a phone while Batman jumped down into the sewers. The rest of them followed after.

"Come on Pops. Just another half-hour. Please! I'm hangin' with the guys, that's all!"

There was a pause and Illusion curiously glanced over her shoulder at the hero.

"Not far. I'm right under… I mean, right at 34th Main. Just walkin' around, yeah. I know it's late. Okay, all right! I'll be there!"

Static hung up the phone. "Dang! I gotta… get home."

"So we gather." Batman said. The group of four reached the end of the pipe, looking out.

"Where are we?"

"The old industrial district." Illusion answered. "It goes on for miles along the river."

"He could be anywhere. We need to find another lead."

Batman brought out a remote, pressing the single red button on it. The Batplane came down to the group, the vigilante and Boy Wonder getting in.

"Wait! What about tomorrow? Where can we meet?" Static asked.

"We'll call you."

"Yeah, but… what if I find out something? How do I contact you?"

Batman reached inside his belt, pulling something out. "Use this. But only if it's important. Understand?"

Illusion caught the bat shaped object, handing it off to Static. "Got it."

Robin waved. "See ya."

The two heroes waved back. "Nice workin' with you."

The two flew off, going their separate ways. Illusion drifted into thought.

'Could Static be… Virgil?'

* * *

_Next Evening…_

Illusion was out on patrol, keeping an eye out for the Joker and company.

"If I were an evil meta-human, where would I hide?"

A shadow caught her eye and she abruptly stopped. Talon was circling in the air.

"Gotcha."

Illusion went after her, meeting Static half-way. The two didn't say a word, following after Talon. They stopped when she flew into a sewer.

Static reached into his jacket. "Time to call in the troops."

The pocket he'd reached in had a hole in it.

"Oh no! The Bat-gizmo's gone! This is not happening! Ok, ok. Chill out. There's gotta be a way to signal them."

He summoned up a ball of energy, sending it high in the sky. Illusion briefly covered her eyes, before fully looking at his work.

"Not bad." She commented, staring up at the make-shift Batsignal. Silence ensued between the two as they waited. They soon showed up, jumping out of the Batplane.

"Where's the signal device I gave you?"

"The uh battery must've gone… actually I… kinda misplaced it."

"So what do you have?"

"We saw Talon fly in there." Illusion answered, pointing at the entrance.

"You stay out here." Batman commanded.

"Huh?"

"In case anyone shows up."

"Oh sure. Whatever you say." Static said, a bit depressed. "Static's big Batman adventure. Waitin' by the door."

Illusion sighed. "Hey, ya never know. We may get our moment."

"Yeah, right."

The two heroes got bored as they continued to wait. Illusion was examining her nails while Static played tic-tac-toe with himself.

"Should've brought a crossword puzzle or somethin'."

A fire truck zoomed out of the sewer, knocking them over. Tied to the back of it were Batman and Robin. Illusion went after it, about to be followed by Static. But he was stopped by Kangor and Hotstreak. Illusion stopped, intending on going back.

"No! I'll handle these two! You go save Batman and Robin!"

Illusion nodded, doing as told. When she got close enough, she used her powers to try and unlatch the two from the back of the fire truck. She never noticed Talon coming up behind her until it was too late.

Illusion cried out as she was hit, falling to the ground. She hit her head, her vision blurring. Talon came into view and was laughing.

"Sleep tight hero."

That was all Illusion heard before everything went black.

* * *

Illusion blearily opened her eyes, glancing at her surroundings.

"What's with the camera Joker?"

'That's Batman's voice.' Illusion thought. 'Now I remember… Talon caught me off guard.'

Her vision came all the way back and she noticed said camera that was pointed at them. She also realized what position she was in. She was dangling by her arms from a chain attached to the ceiling, the other two next to her.

"I'm preserving fond memories of your demise, Batso. Something for me and the kids to watch when this green hair has turned to grey."

"You don't really think you're going to pull this off, do you?"

"Yeah, I mean, considering your batting average." Robin added. "Pardon the expression."

The Joker chuckled. "How droll. Since we're all anxious to get this over with… let's get this over with."

The Joker walked over to a modified fire truck and sat in the driver's seat. "You know how I love toys Batman. Here's how this one works."

The Joker pulled a lever, smoke coming out the exhaust. A spike ball loaded onto the ladder and launched the ball at a car hanging near the three. It got completely destroyed.

"Ooh!" the Joker said, laughing afterwards. "You won't see that at the auto show."

More spike balls were loaded onto the ladder as the Joker aimed.

"Let's go for a triple-header, shall we? Bye-bye."

Static suddenly flew in, stopping two of the spike balls. Illusion focused on the other, stopping it in mid-air and letting it fall to the ground. The other two landed near the meta-humans and onto the truck the Joker was in. Static flew by the three, breaking the chains holding them.

Batman and Robin landed on their feet, while Illusion hovered in the air.

"What took you so long?" Batman asked.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes… and I for one am glad." Illusion said, pecking Static on the cheek. He blushed momentarily but they were interrupted when more spike balls were tossed at them. The two managed to dodge. Static shot the fire truck. The Joker bailed out right as it blew up.

"Oh children! Uncle Joker needs you!"

The meta-humans did as told. Shiv against Illusion and Static, Talon against Robin, and Kangor and Hotstreak against Batman. The fights didn't last long, the meta-humans losing in the end.

The Joker's laughter rang throughout the building. Illusion looked over and saw that he was chasing after Batman in the partially destroyed fire truck. Static managed to get him out of the way as Joker drove into two assembly lines and hit the wall. Static and Batman walked over.

Joker's hand reached out. "Please Batman. Help me."

A hand took his, electricity coursing from the joy buzzer as he laughed. "Gotcha."

"That was fun." Static said. "Let me try."

The Joker cried out as Static sent it right back to him.

"Not bad." Batman commented, causing Static to beam. Illusion smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Told him…'

* * *

_Later…_

The Gotham Police had arrived and taken the Joker into custody and the other meta-humans were arrested as well. The group of four stood upon a rooftop, looking down on them.

"Well, it's been a real slice."

Static bumped fists with Robin. "Thanks man. Anytime you wanna hang together, I am there."

"Deal."

The two jumped off the roof, landing in the Batplane. Static and Illusion flew down to them.

"Batman, I don't know what to say except… it was a thrill workin' with you."

"Ditto." Illusion agreed.

"Any chance we could… you know, team up again?" Static asked.

"We'll see."

The two heroes watched as they flew off in to the night. Illusion flew away as well, intent on getting home.

In the background she could hear Static cheering.

She smirked. 'Things are definitely gonna be different around here.'


	12. Brother Sister Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own Maya Johanson (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

**

* * *

**

Brother - Sister Act

It was a rainy night in Dakota. Maya Johanson had just finished dinner and was out on patrol as her alter-ego, Illusion. She was just flying along in the rain when she noticed police cars at the new club, Taj Mahal.

'Wonder what's up?' she thought, heading down to the club. She landed on the ground, Static right next to her.

'Guess he noticed it too.'

"Hey Chief. Very hip place to hold the Policeman's Ball. Too late to buy a ticket?"

"There was a robbery here, Static and Illusion. Meta-humans."

"Any idea who did it?" Illusion asked.

"One of them was like a human loudspeaker." The Chief answered. "The other one somehow conjured up a pack of tigers."

"Huh… Soul Train meets the Discovery Channel."

"Hey! It's Static and Illusion!"

Numerous reporters jumped out of their vans, rushing over to the heroes. Illusion shyly waved at the cameras, Shelly Sandoval coming up to them.

"Who do you think did this? Slipstream? Replay?"

"Naw, these are new bang-babies." Static answered. "Besides, we got those other guys chillin' in jail. They are totally Y2K."

Illusion raised a brow. 'I've heard that somewhere. But where…'

She brightened when the answer came to her. 'Now I remember! Virgil's been using that expression lately. I think it means they're history…'

Illusion was broken from her thoughts when Static went up into the air.

"Catch ya later guys."

Not wanting to be left alone with reporters, Illusion left herself. When she did, she drifted into thought once more.

'Okay… this is too weird. Could Static really be Virgil? I mean, the way they talk is the same and when I think about it, they even look the same.'

Illusion shook her head. "Either I've officially lost it, or… my suspicions are correct and Static really is Virgil."

* * *

_Next Day…_

Maya was doing some stretches in her room, listening to WWDK- FM. The broadcast was interrupted suddenly and she heard a strange sound. She went over to her stereo, messing with the volume.

"_Uh, listen up ya'll. We got us a special guest in the studio. Calls himself Boom and…"_

"_I just won a hundred and two thousand big ones. Right?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

Maya's eyes narrowed as she turned off the stereo, heading for her closet.

'Serenity's not home so I'm in the clear.'

Maya unlocked her chest, changing and becoming Illusion. She flipped out her window, flying to the radio station.

* * *

When Illusion got there, she saw the police chief, a SWAT team and… elephants?

Static was trying to stop them, but he soon realized something.

"They're not real!"

Illusion was surrounded by an aura, and made the elephants disappear.

Her eyes were narrowed. 'It's not Boom doing this, so there must be another bang-baby that has powers like mine.'

Meanwhile, Static was headed for Boom. "Cover your ears before he-"

Static was cut off when Boom generated a sound wave, destroying the police's weapons and making them cover their ears in pain. The two heroes did the same, Static trying to zap Boom and not succeeding. He instead blew up the inside of the studio, adding more damage to what Boom had done.

Out of the corner of her eye, Illusion saw a ball of light head up into the air, blinding a helicopter driver. The helicopter took off a building corner… and it was about to land on a little girl!

Illusion acted quickly, stopping the debris while Static grabbed the unconscious girl. She soon followed after him, heading for the hospital.

* * *

_Hospital…_

"Look, I didn't want to do it, but Byron made me help him."

"Uh-huh. So what is he, your boyfriend?" Static asked.

Mirage crossed her arms. "No way. He's just my brother."

"Oh. Guess he can be a real pain sometimes, huh?"

"But he's not acting like his normal self. Lately, he sort of scares me."

"Mirage, no offense, but your bro sounds wacked." Static said. "It happens to a lot of bang-babies. It messes with their heads."

"He's still my brother."

"We know sweetie." Illusion said. "Doesn't matter how much trouble they get into. Your family is your family and you still care about them."

Static started to walk away. "Look, you rest. We'll talk later."

Illusion glanced at the girl one last time before heading outside the room as well. The police chief was waiting for the two. The two heroes told him what Mirage had said.

"Her brother? Could be a problem. Family ties and all."

"Yeah." Static agreed. "But she's coming around. Least she's not in any hurry to see-"

He was cut off as the building started to shake and then Mirage's room exploded. The police and two heroes were knocked down. The smoke cleared and they saw that Mirage was gone.

"On the other hand…" Illusion started.

"She may not have a choice in the matter." Static finished.

* * *

_Later…_

Maya was at a Dakota Destroyers basketball game, courtesy of Serenity. She was going to be home late that night and wanted to make it up to her sister for being gone the whole day. So Maya took the ticket and went to the game.

She was headed to the ladies room when the sprinklers went off, followed by the building shaking.

'Boom!' she thought, hurrying into the ladies room and changing into Illusion. She flew to the source, not far behind Static.

"Arena manager this way." He said, heading in the direction of the arrow. "And that way. So where's the door?"

Illusion stuck her hand where it should've been and made the mirage disappear.

"Huh… nice cover-up." Static said. The two went inside, hearing Boom talk.

"Who are you gonna listen to? Your own brother or some flying freaks?"

Static zapped the money box Boom held, guiding it over to the two heroes.

"Alex, I'll talk flying freaks for $200."

Boom ripped his jacket open, blasting the two with a powerful sound wave that came from a fan in his chest. They were sent out of the office and into a wall, falling to the ground. Boom walked over to them, blasting them again, this time into the scoreboard in the basketball court.

"This guy is harder on the ears than a rap metal concert."

Illusion groaned, getting up and holding her head. "You got that right."

"You're done messin' with my plans heroes."

Boom sent a sound wave at them, but the two were able to fly out of the way. The sound wave instead destroyed the scoreboard. People ran away screaming as the two kept dodging Boom's attacks.

Boom was getting frustrated. "Stay still, will ya!?"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. But you can catch this."

Static used his powers to grab some seats, sending them at Boom. He destroyed them with a sound wave. Illusion heard cheering and looked over at one of the entrances.

'Sharon!?'

"Yeah! You go bro!"

Static noticed them as well. "Get out of here you two, um… whoever you are!"

Illusion raised a brow. 'Okay… now I'm beginning to think I was right.'

She was broken out of her thoughts when she was blasted by Boom. He did the same to Static a second later. Illusion quickly got up, cart wheeling and flipping to avoid Boom's sound waves. He aimed for the flying Static as well, but with no success. Illusion landed near Mirage, who was in an entry way.

"This has to stop!"

"Take my hands."

Mirage did as told, the two hovering a few feet off the ground and an aura surrounding them.

A mini typhoon surrounded Boom.

"Yo Mirage! I can't see! Quit it!"

He started aiming wildly, not knowing where Static was. Static, meanwhile, had created a ball from some nearby windows and their metal edgings. Mirage and Illusion used their powers to lift Boom into it.

"Mirage, quit it!"

The two girls stopped and Static sealed up the ball, letting it fall to the court.

"Let me out! I'm warning you!"

Boom blasted the ball but his attack was sent back at him.

"Hey dude, it's like they say. People who live in glass houses should keep the volume down."

Spectators started cheering and as they did that, Illusion grabbed Mirage and flew down to Static.

He turned to them. "Mind if I ask you two a favor?"

The two girls glanced at each other before turning to him.

"Name it."

* * *

Illusion flew next to the police cars, an illusion over herself to stay hidden. Mirage was in a car for the Dakota Department of Child Services, combining her powers with Illusion's.

Static had made a strange request. He'd asked the two to make an illusion/mirage of himself. The girls didn't question him and went ahead with it. The two cut off the image when they were far enough away. Illusion revealed herself, waving good-bye to Mirage. She waved back, watching the hero fly off into the night.

As she did, Illusion was in thought. 'It's all starting to come together. He talks like Virgil, acts like him, looks like him. Sharon was cheering for him and called him bro. And it would explain why he made that strange request. Virgil has got to be Static! But… how to prove it?'

Illusion continued to head home, pondering over the new discovery.


	13. The Meaning Of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC; Maya Johanson (Illusion) and Serenity Johanson.**

**

* * *

**

The Meaning Of Christmas

Its Christmas time in Dakota and everyone is happy. Except for local heroes, Static and Illusion.

"I can't believe this! Three apartment fires, two train wrecks and a cat stuck up in a tree. Some holiday this is turning out to be. And I am so late! Frieda's gonna kill me!"

Illusion heard sirens and abruptly stopped.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Grudgingly, she followed the sound of sirens.

* * *

Maya rushed into the house, doing her best to blend in with the crowd. She had on a black skirt and heels, and a green shirt.

"Because the lamp stayed lit, not for one day, but for eight days, this is why we observe Hanukkah. To mark our victory over the invaders. And to celebrate the rededication of the temple in Jerusalem… that's your cue Friedala."

She stuttered. "Sorry Grandpa."

She grabbed the last candle, lighting it and placing it in the center of the menorah. People hugged saying "Happy Hanukkah" and "Happy Holidays".

"Let's eat!"

Maya walked over to her friends. "Hey Richie. Hey Virgil."

"Virgil… Maya." Frieda said, heading for the two, anger written on her face.

A woman stopped her. "Frieda! I want you to meet my son, Hershel."

Frieda glared at the two before going over to the woman and her son. "Hi."

"So, Maya… why are you late?" Richie asked.

"Umm… I, uh…"

She was saved when the lights went out.

"What's this?"

"Hey Arthur. Pay the light bill, will ya?"

People laughed at the joke, while Frieda glanced outside.

"Hey. The whole block's gone dark."

Maya's eyes narrowed. 'Something's not right.'

She made sure no one was looking and snuck out of the house. She hid outside, changing into Illusion and heading for the electric substation.

"If anyone knows what's wrong, it'll be the people working there."

* * *

Illusion, who hovered next to Static, felt her jaw drop when she saw the substation. It was nothing but a big block of ice. The two heroes flew down to the men that were there.

"What's wrong guys? Can't turn off the snow cone machine?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? Just sprouted up, bang! Unless we get a sudden heat wave, it's gonna take us a week to hack through that thing."

"Stand clear!"

"All right boys! Let's give him some room!" Illusion called out to the workers. They all backed away, letting Static do his thing. He managed to melt the ice away, albeit destroying some things and draining himself.

Illusion went over to the hero, helping him up.

"Stick a fork in me. I am done."

All of a sudden, giant ice shards came down upon them. Illusion grabbed Static, flying out of the way before putting him down.

"Run for it!"

Illusion made sure the workers did so, turning back to Static. She saw him making a run for the power box.

'What is he doing!? He's gonna get hurt!'

Static dove for the power box, but came up short. An ice shard pinned his jacket to the ground, preventing him from moving. Static strained to reach the power box, but ultimately, managed to do so. He was able to recharge and melt the oncoming ice shards.

"Okay, whoever you are! Come out where I can see you!"

Nobody came out, so Illusion scanned the area.

"Hey!"

Illusion froze, turning to where the voice came from.

"Got any change?"

It was a young girl, bundled up in a winter coat and scarf.

Static walked over to her. "Look, I'd like to help, but nows not a good time, okay?"

"Not a good time, no. Never a good time. No, no, no."

Illusion watched the girl go, her brow raised in suspicion. 'I never noticed her before. Could she be the one responsible for this?'

* * *

_Next Day…_

Maya stepped out onto her front porch grabbing the paper. She headed back inside, reading it. Something inside caught her attention.

"Static has agreed to light the fifty foot tall tree at the Dakota City Media Plaza."

Maya frowned, crumpling up the paper and tossing it at the wall.

"Oh sure. Static gets all the attention. What about Illusion? She's important too… I mean, me."

Maya groaned in frustration, falling back onto her couch. Serenity walked in, raising a brow at her little sister.

"What's up with you?"

"Read the paper."

Serenity did as told. Her brow rose higher when she read the article. "You're mad at Static? What for?"

"I just think it's unfair that he gets all the attention. Illusion saves the city too. She should have the honor of helping light the tree or at least make an appearance."

"I agree with you on that kiddo, but there's not much we can do."

Maya huffed, stomping up to her room.

* * *

_Mall…_

Maya walked through the mall, numerous bags in her hands.

"Let's see. A present for Serenity, one for Daisy and Frieda, one for Richie and Virgil… I think that's everyone."

Maya stopped when she saw a familiar face.

'It's that girl from last night.'

Maya's eyes widened when she saw a window that the girl walked by freeze. She quickly hurried to the ladies room, changing into Illusion and heading after the girl. Once Illusion found the girl, she'd started a snow storm in the mall, freezing things she went by.

She ran past a giant Christmas tree, freezing it. The tree started to fall and Illusion froze. In the tree's path was…

"Daisy…" Illusion whispered.

Just as it was about to fall on her, Static swept in and got Daisy out of harm's way.

Illusion breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Illusion wasn't relieved for long though. Ice started coming up out of the ground and she had to dodge the large shards.

Suddenly, they just… stopped.

"That was weird. It was almost like… she didn't have control over her powers."

Illusion looked around for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

She sighed. "Might as well grab my things and head home."

* * *

Later that day, Maya was at the Freeman Community Center helping out with the Food Drive for the Homeless. Most of the job required heavy lifting.

Maya glanced around, making sure no one was looking. She used her powers to finish moving a box over to the appropriate section, gently lowering it to the ground.

"Perfect."

Maya glanced at her watch when the alarm went off. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"Oh man! Daisy's Kwanzaa Party!"

Maya sprinted out of the gymnasium, jumping over boxes and dodging people.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!"

* * *

"_And in other news, a sudden snowstorm hit the turnpike, causing traffic to be backed up for miles."_

"It's gotta be that girl again."

Maya headed up to her room, getting her outfit out of the closet. "Time for Illusion to make an appearance."

She put on the costume, jumping out her window. Illusion flew up into the air, heading for the turnpike. Once there, she looked around for the girl.

She found her, going over to her just as Static arrived.

"Okay, uh… you got a name?" Static asked.

"The voices in the dark. They call me something… Permafrost."

"Okay…" Illusion said slowly.

"Right, Permafrost. I don't know what your problem is, but what you're doing has got to stop. You have to come with me now."

Permafrost gasped and backed away when Static held out his hand.

"No!"

She blasted the two heroes away from her and ice-skated away from them.

"Wait!" Illusion called out, the heroes chasing after her.

Permafrost didn't listen, throwing ice shards back at them. The two had to dodge them as they continued to chase Permafrost. A semi drove in front of her and the driver veered away. Permafrost slid right under it, Static doing the same while Illusion flew over the top of it.

Permafrost then created a sort of mist, the two heroes losing her. A shadow fell over them and they looked back.

A giant wave of snow was heading for them. They tried to get away, but it was no use. It came down on the heroes, burying them. It froze over quickly, trapping them. Static was able to melt it with his powers though and the two heroes flew out, shivering from the cold.

"Some weather we're having." Static commented. The two heroes observed the area. Static flew down to a particular area, Illusion following.

"She was heading down here."

"Dakota City Cable Car Company Repair Depot." Illusion said, reading the sign.

The two heroes landed on the ground, walking inside the abandoned building.

"This place has seen better days."

Static walked in further, tripping and falling on a pile of newspapers. He quickly got up and found that underneath it was a man.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"It's alright man. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm looking for somebody.'

"Everybody here keeps to himself." The man said.

"Yeah."

"Leave us alone!"

"Get out!"

Illusion backed up, bumping into Static as they were surrounded by a group of people.

"Relax. I'm trying to find a girl. She calls herself Permafrost."

"Yeah. About this tall, light blue skin?" Illusion added, holding her hand up to the appropriate height.

"Come on. It's not the kind of thing you wouldn't notice."

A woman with two kids walked up. "I know her. Follow me."

The two heroes glanced at each other before doing so.

"She's not bad, you know. She just… has problems. Up here." She said, pointing at her head.

The two heroes walked into the ice cave they were led to, Static lighting it up. He shone a light all around the room, glancing at everything in it.

"Looks like a girl's room… only frozen." Illusion said. Static didn't hear her, walking over to a picture he saw. Illusion followed him, peering down at the picture he held. He kept the light he made near it too long and broke the frame, but managed to save the picture inside.

"Think we could get some answers with this?"

"Maybe…" Static answered. The two headed outside, looking at the picture one last time before Static tucked it in his jacket pocket. They flew off, not noticing the angry girl below them.

* * *

"I know this face. Maureen Conner. She used to come to the church for meals, but I haven't seen her in more than a year." Reverend Anderson said, handing the picture back to Static.

"Right after the Big Bang happened." Illusion breathed out.

"What do you know about her?"

"Her mother died a few years ago. Her step-father wanted nothing to do with her… before long she ended up on the street."

"That's gotta mess with your head."

"I'm afraid it has. And sorry to say she's fairly typical. Nearly half of all homeless people suffer from some type of mental illness."

"I'm not a social worker. How can I help someone like that?"

"When you find her, try to remember this. She's not some faceless category "The Homeless". She's a person like you and me. A person in pain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to preparing for Christmas Eve. We're having an interfaith service this year. You're welcome to join us."

"Wish we could, but we have a tree lighting ceremony to go to. Thanks for offering though." Illusion said, pushing Static out the door and flying off.

* * *

"Particularly in this festive season, which is so filled with promise, laughter, joy and hope. A season for family's to come together…"

Illusion groaned in annoyance, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Is this guy _ever_ gonna stop talking?"

Illusion was hidden in an alley next to the building the Christmas tree ceremony was taking place in front of.

"Now it is my great pleasure to introduce one of Dakota's most illustrious citizens-"

"Hi! Thanks, councilman!" Static said, taking a place in front of the mic. "Let's light this baby, huh?"

The crowd cheered wildly at the sight of the hero. Illusion frowned, muttering under her breath about 'stupid, attention-hogging heroes'.

The councilman grabbed Static by the shoulder. "Care to say a few words?"

Static covered the mic, whispering to the councilman. "Actually, I'm in kind of a rush."

"Some kind of emergency, is it?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be grounded till I'm 90 if I don't hurry."

Static went up to the metal conductors, charging up. Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind and snow went by.

Illusion's eyes narrowed. 'Permafrost…'

She flew out from her hiding spot, joining Static in front of the stage. Permafrost was in front of them, her eyes glowing with the use of her power. Static grabbed her with his powers, tossing her away. Permafrost landed behind them, getting up and screaming in rage.

She attacked the two heroes viciously. Static protected himself with an electric field, while Illusion hid behind an ice pillar. Static soon joined Illusion, getting ready to attack Permafrost.

But she had the advantage. Ice and snow was what she had power over. She skated behind them, attacking once more. Static grabbed Illusion, shielding the two while getting away from Permafrost.

"Look! Can we just talk for a sec?"

"No! Give it back! It's mine!"

"Give what back?"

Permafrost blasted the hero. Illusion cried out. "Static!"

It was then that she realized what the girl had said. Illusion stepped in front of Static.

"Wait! Is this about the photo?"

"Yeah! You can have it back!" Static got pelted in the face with some snow. "Come on, Maureen! Chill out!"

The snow storm died down instantly and she spoke. "Y-you know my name?"

"We found out from some people." Static explained. "People who care about you."

"Nobody cares about me!" she cried, the storm starting up again.

"I care!" Illusion cried, stepping closer to the girl. "I want to help. I know what you've gone through."

"How could you know?"

Illusion felt Static's gaze boring into her, but she ignored it. "Because… I lost my mom too. Both my parents, actually."

The storm died down once more. Illusion took a chance and made her way to the younger girl.

"I know how hard it is. The pain never really goes away."

Static cried out in surprise as the picture slid from the inside of his jacket. It landed in Illusion's hand and she gave it to the girl.

"Is that why you did what you did at the mall and the power station?"

"Those families, all happy and warm in their homes… they have no idea how it is out here. When you're homeless, people look right through you. It's like you're not even there."

"Yeah…" Illusion said softly.

"I thought when I got these powers, things would get better for me… they didn't." Maureen started to cry. "I'm more alone now than ever."

She fell to her knees, crying her heart out. Illusion went over to the girl, dropping to her knees beside her. Maureen turned, throwing herself at the heroine. Illusion embraced the young girl, letting her cry as much as she wanted.

Static came over, laying a hand on Illusion's shoulder. She looked up at him sadly. His other hand went to Maureen's shoulder.

"Guess we've all been through the same thing."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you again, Maureen." Reverend Anderson said, kneeling next to the chair Maureen sat in.

"I know this place. I-it feels safe."

"It is safe. Now listen carefully Maureen. We want to help, but we can't make you do anything you don't want to. You have to choose."

"I want… to get better."

Illusion smiled softly from her place against the wall. Static stood next to her in the doorway.

"We want that too." He gestured to an older woman. "Joanna here runs our homeless program. She'll get you some warm clothes. It's been pretty cold out there."

"Yes… it has."

Joanna led Maureen away, but the young girl stopped momentarily and looked at the two heroes. "Thank you."

Illusion smiled down at the girl, watching her leave. "Will she be all right?"

"I don't know… but as we say in my business, 'You have to have faith.'"

* * *

Maya sat in the church with Serenity. They were in the first pew along with Virgil and Richie's families.

"I'm glad to see so many familiar faces tonight, and even happier to see lots of new faces too. Now maybe some of you haven't been to our church before. You belong to other faiths. But I want to tell you that despite our differences, we all have in common certain, basic beliefs."

Maya saw movement to her right. It was Virgil, who had just gotten to the church. Serenity elbowed her, indicating that she should go sit with her friends. Maya silently got up and moved to the end of the pew and sat next to Virgil.

"… you know that you are called upon to care for the needy and the poor."

Many people agreed, silently and vocally.

"This great country of ours is so very blessed, yet for some the blessings are out of reach. Therefore, it is our duty to offer these people safe conduct through life's difficult journey. To be their ambassadors of compassion."

More people agreed. Maya glanced over at Virgil, noticing he was crying Richie noticed it as well.

"You, uh, get somethin' in you eye?"

"No. I'm just startin' to see what the holidays are really about."

Maya smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, guys."

Virgil glanced at the girl sitting next to him. "Right back at ya."

Maya's smile grew as she leaned over and hugged her friend. Serenity discreetly glanced over at her little sister, a smile forming.

'Merry Christmas, little sis.'

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yea…_

_

* * *

_**Little note: The very end of this chapter, the part in italic, it was the song used at the end of the episode. Or... more like vocals.**

**Anyway...**

**Please review!  
**


	14. Absorbica

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own Maya (Illusion), Serenity, and the new bang-baby in this chapter, Absorbica.**

**Yes, I know. I suck at making names for the bad guys. I was gonna use Leech, but there's already a bang-baby with that name, so this is all I got.**

**This chapter has nothing to do with the series. It's completely made up.**

**So... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Absorbica

Illusion gracefully soared through the sky, her eyes closed in bliss. The sun shone down on her, adding a healthy looking glow to her skin.

She was supposed to be on patrol, but it was such a nice day that she just started to drift. The sound of an alarm reached her ears and her eyes snapped open. Illusion followed the sound and came to a jewelry store.

A girl had a bag in her hand, filled with all different assortments of jewelry. She'd removed her hand from the store owner and he collapsed.

Illusion's eyes narrowed as she looked her over. The girl had salmon-colored hair with one bang dangling in her face and light purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue elbow-length shirt, a darker blue skirt that reached her knees, and sneakers.

Illusion flew closer to the ground, stopping in front of the girl. "You must be new."

The girl whirled around in surprise, her eyes narrowing when she saw the hero. "Illusion. I've heard quite a bit about you and your friend, Static."

"Who are you?" Illusion demanded.

"The name's Absorbica."

Illusion raised a brow, glancing from Absorbica to the store owner. 'That means she absorbed something from him… but what?'

"You look confused. Why don't I show you what I can do?"

Absorbica jumped high into the air, delivering a roundhouse kick to the hero. Illusion cried out in pain as she landed on the street.

'That was a powerful kick. Does she have super-strength too?'

Absorbica darted over to the fallen heroine, yanking her up by her ponytail and tossing her through the jewelry store window. The glass broke under the impact and Illusion barely managed to avoid getting cut by it.

"Time to finish this!"

Absorbica pinned Illusion beneath her, gripping her biceps. Illusion struggled, and as she did, she found herself getting weaker. Finally, her struggling ceased altogether.

Absorbica laughed, getting up off the younger girl. "Now do you get it? My abilities allow me to absorb the energy from a person, making me stronger than normal. The thing is… it leaves the other person miserably weak for a couple hours. Oh well! Not my problem. See ya around, hero!"

With that, Absorbica dashed out of the store, leaving a weak Illusion behind.

* * *

_Next Day…_

It was the end of the school day, and Maya was grabbing her things from her locker. She glanced in the mirror she had in it and Absorbica's face stared back at her.

"_And you call yourself a hero! You can't even stop lil' ol' me!"_

Maya growled angrily, slamming her locker shut. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she whirled around in a rage.

"WHAT!?"

Richie and Virgil put their hands up in defense. "Whoa! Easy Maya!"

She calmed herself when she realized who it was. "Richie, Virgil. What's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Richie stated.

"Yeah. What's got you all worked up?" Virgil asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit stressed out. I had, like, three tests today. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you say so." Virgil replied as he and Richie walked off.

Maya smiled gently, waving at their retreating forms. When they'd disappeared from her sight, she dropped the cheery façade.

"Easy Maya. It was just one girl. One fight. It doesn't mean anything. You can get her next time."

That time came all too soon. Right as Maya walked out of the school, she heard people screaming. She quickly hid, transforming into Illusion. She took to the skies and looked for the source of distress.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was. 'Absorbica…'

Indeed it was. The salmon-haired girl was breaking into another jewelry store and stealing its merchandise.

Illusion flew down to the villainess, Static joining up with her. Absorbica noticed the two and chuckled darkly.

"If it isn't Dakota's finest! Lovely to see you again, Illusion. Hope you're feeling less _drained_ today."

The heroine growled angrily, her eyes narrowing as they started to glow. Static glanced between the two girls.

"You know each other?"

Absorbica laughed. "We met yesterday. Poor Illusion here thought she could stop me. But sadly, she couldn't. Isn't that right, dear?"

Illusion didn't answer, instead choosing to lift up a nearby car with her powers. She tossed it at Absorbica. The villainess didn't move, shifting into a fighting stance. When the car was close enough, she punched straight through it.

Static's eyes were wide behind his mask. "Whoa! How did she-"

"Absorbica has the ability to absorb people's energy and make herself stronger." Illusion answered, never taking her eyes off the other girl.

Absorbica smirked. "So she does pay attention."

Illusion growled, while Static got charged up. He looked down at the girl.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're going down."

"Actually Static, it's quite the opposite."

He flew down to Absorbica, zapping at her with is powers. The girl managed to dodge, laughing the whole time.

"That's cute. Now… let me try!"

She jumped up, latching onto the hero. Her eyes glowed as she drained him of his energy. Static struggled against her, but was growing weaker by the minute. Absorbica wasn't letting up at all and seemed to want to drain him of every last bit of energy.

She suddenly cried out as she was knocked off of Static. Illusion had barreled into the girl, knocking her down to the ground below.

Static's eyes closed as he fell unconscious, spiraling toward the ground. Illusion acted fast and caught the hero, using her powers to grab the disc he flew on. Absorbica stood, glaring up at the heroine.

"This isn't over!"

Illusion let the older girl go, too busy worrying about Static.

"_Static? Static, are you there?"_

Illusion perked up when she heard the voice, digging through Static's jacket. She found a small radio device and spoke into it.

"This is Illusion. I need you to listen closely. Static's really weak and barely holding on. If you can help him, please tell me where you are."

There was a pause before she got a reply. _"Meet me at the abandoned gas station on the other side of town."_

Illusion said no more, already heading for her destination.

* * *

When she got to the abandoned gas station, Illusion headed inside and found the person she had spoken with.

Only… she never realized who it was.

So now, here she was, frozen in place as she watched Richie lay Static down on a nearby couch. A million thoughts were going through her head, but one stuck out the most.

'If Richie helps Static, then that means…'

She glanced over at the unconscious hero. Richie had stuck an electrical wire in his grip and the electricity was coursing through Static's body, reviving him.

'…Static is…'

"Virgil…"

It came out as a whisper, so low that she barely heard herself say it. Richie looked over at the heroine.

"You say something?"

Illusion blinked slowly, making her way over to Static. She sat down near his head and reached a hand up. Slowly, she removed the goggles from around his head.

Richie watched her with wide eyes. "Umm, Illusion… I don't think-"

She ignored him and reached for Static's mask. Illusion held her breath as she tugged it off.

Even though his eyes were closed, she recognized the face behind the mask.

"Virgil…" she breathed, her eyes wide. "I was right…"

"Oh man! V's not gonna be happy when he… wait. How do you know who he is?"

Smiling softly, Illusion turned to him. "Because Richie…"

She paused, releasing her hair of its confines and letting it flow gently over her shoulders. She reached behind her head, undoing her mask. It slowly fell into her lap as she looked up with deep blue eyes.

"It's me… Maya."

Richie gaped at the girl in front of him, his eyes wide. "Maya… y-you're Illusion?"

"Yeah."

"B-but how-"

"Late night walk gone bad. I was in so wrapped up in my thoughts that I never realized I was near the docks. I saw the helicopters hovering overhead and was gonna leave, but… I was a bit late. The explosion happened and I accidentally inhaled the gas. Now, here I am, fighting crime as Illusion."

"Does your sister know?"

"No. If it told Serenity, she'd probably freak and go have me cured or something. But… unlike some of the bang-babies, I don't want that. I like my powers, Richie. I like being able to help people."

"So does Virgil. That's why I'm the only one who knew… up until now, that is."

Maya smiled softly, chuckling a bit as she glanced at the boy on the couch.

"You two make a difference. You make people feel safe. That's a pretty great thing, Maya."

"I know it is." She stood, putting her mask back on and tying her hair up. "That's why I have to stop Absorbica."

"So this… Absorbica did this to V?"

"She did." Maya softly answered. "She can drain people of their energy and make herself stronger. If I hadn't gotten her off him…"

Richie laid a hand on the heroine's shoulder. "But you did."

Maya smiled, stepping away from her friend and heading out the door. A determined look was on her face.

"Wait! What am I supposed to tell Virgil when he wakes up?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Just tell him I brought him here and left."

"But-"

"I know it's a lie, Richie, but I want to tell Virgil myself that I'm Illusion… and that I know he's Static."

He stared at her back, not responding right away. When he did, he spoke in a whisper. "Just be careful, Maya."

She smiled, stepping outside. "I always am."

And with those parting words, she flew off.

* * *

'She must really love jewelry.' Illusion thought, as she watched Absorbica steal once more.

The heroine flew down in front of the fleeing villainess. Absorbica gasped and skidded to a stop. Illusion hovered before her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Going somewhere?"

"Aww! If it isn't Illusion. How's your friend, Static? Still drained, I hope."

Illusion resisted the urge to growl, choosing to glare at the older girl. "He's my friend, and you hurt him. And for that-"

"What are you gonna do? Try and stop me? Need I remind you that both times you tried, you ended up failing?"

Illusion didn't speak, the ghost of a smirk forming on her lips. Absorbica eyed her suspiciously.

"True as that may be…"

Absorbica gasped, whirling around. Behind her was Illusion.

"…it won't happen again this time."

She looked to her left and found Illusion standing there.

"Because now…"

A glance to her right confirmed that Illusion was there.

"…I have the advantage."

Absorbica's eyes were wide as she glanced in every direction. Illusion was everywhere!

Behind her, next to her, in front of her! Everywhere!

"What the-!"

"My name's Illusion, remember?" the heroine said with a smirk. Suddenly, everything started to fade around Absorbica and she was surrounded by mirrors.

She gasped, glancing up. "No way!"

There was no sky above her. It was a mixture of purple, blue and black. Illusion appeared in a mirror next to her.

"What's the matter? Is poor, little Absorbica scared?"

She growled angrily, punching the mirror. It cracked under the force and Illusion's image faded. She reappeared in another one, laughing.

"Oops! Wrong one!"

Absorbica lunged at the mirror, shattering it. The image faded. Suddenly, Illusion popped up in the rest of the mirrors surrounding Absorbica.

"You have no chance."

Another mirror was broken.

"You see…"

Glass shattered and fell to the ground.

"…this is my world."

Two more mirrors were broken.

"And here…"

Two more were kicked at and shattered upon impact.

"…I have the advantage."

Absorbica cried out, clutching her head. "Stop messing with my mind!"

Illusion's image reappeared in all the broken and shattered mirrors. She had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Sorry…"

They all faded and Illusion appeared in the center of the room.

"…but you lose."

* * *

_In the real world…_

Illusion opened her eyes, glancing down at the unconscious girl. The police chose to show up at that time.

The chief stepped up to the heroine. "What happened?"

"She was robbing a jewelry store. I stopped her."

"But how-"

"I messed with her mind a little. Nothing major."

She glanced down at the fallen villainess, who was quickly taken away. Illusion turned to the chief, saluting him.

"Wish I could stay, but I got other things to do. See ya!"

She flew off into the skies above, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

_Next Day…_

Maya shut her locker door, and found Richie leaning on the one next to it.

"So… I heard Illusion took down Absorbica."

Maya smiled. "That she did."

"How'd ya do it?"

Maya started to walk off, Richie following.

"I trapped her in an illusion, and messed with her a little. She'll be fine. No psychological damage done."

Richie let out a low whistle. "That's kinda devious Maya. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Only when someone hurts my friends. By the way, how's Virgil?"

"He's doin' fine. See, there he is now."

Maya looked at where he was pointing and smiled brightly when she saw her friend. She made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around Virgil in a hug.

"Whoa! Hey, Maya. What's the hug for?"

"Just cause…"

She pulled back, a cheeky grin on her face. Behind her, Richie held back a laugh. Virgil just stared at the two confused.

Maya giggled a bit, drifting into thought. 'I'm glad you're okay Virgil. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…'


	15. Acting Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or the song used in this chapter. I only own Maya and Serenity Johanson, plus the new OC in this chapter.**

**Little note... this chapter is completely made up. It has nothing to do with the actual series. And personally, I think I could've done a better job on this... anyway...  
**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Acting Out

Maya waved to her gymnastics coach as she headed out of the gym. She still wore her leotard but had pulled on sweatpants over it. Her bag hung from her shoulder.

Serenity was held up at work, so Maya had to walk home. She had no objections though. It was a nice day out. Perfect for a walk.

As Maya headed in the direction of her home, she accidentally bumped elbows with a person going the opposite direction.

"Oops, sorry."

The man glared at her. "Stupid brat. Watch where you're going!"

Maya stared in shock at the man, his form getting smaller the further away he got. She was brought out of her stupor when someone ran into her.

A girl with short green hair and red eyes glared up at the Maya. "Hey! How 'bout instead of standin' there like an idiot, you move! I wouldn't have fallen if you had!"

Maya frowned. "I'm sorry about that, but getting angry with me won't do anything."

"Aw, shut up!"

Maya whirled around and watched the girl march off. Her mouth was set in a scowl and her fist was clenched at her side.

"The nerve of those people! I apologize, and what happens? They get in my face!"

Maya huffed and turned on her heel, stomping the remainder of the way home.

* * *

"_Things have gotten quite strange here in Dakota. For some reason, local gang members have become incredibly nice and are helping the community instead of destroying it. And the good citizens of Dakota have become complete opposites as well. They are angry and violent. Nobody knows what's happening, but we believe it may be a bang-baby at work."_

Maya's eyes narrowed as she watched the news. "That might explain those two people I bumped into today. This must be a new bang-baby."

In a whirl of magenta, Illusion stood in her place. She flew out the door and started patrolling the city.

So far, nothing seemed wrong…

"Hey, you!"

Illusion froze, glancing downwards. The girl from earlier was glaring up at the heroine. Illusion raised a brow and slowly descended.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yeah! My sister out of jail!"

"Sister?"

"Absorbica, you dolt!"

Illusion's eyes widened. "Wait… she's your sister?"

"Yeah! And thanks to you, she's rotting in prison!"

"What your sister did was wrong and she got what was coming to her."

The girl's red eyes narrowed. "Fine. Since she can't get revenge, I'll get it for her."

Illusion jerked back when the girl lunged at her. Her hands gripped the heroine's biceps and a glow formed around them.

"What the…!?"

Illusion felt something changing in her. Anger and hatred grew stronger. Something was wrong…

"You… you're the bang-baby that's changing people."

The girl smirked. "The name's Reverse. And yeah, I did that. It was practice…"

"For what?"

"For you. I needed to be real good at this if I was going to change you into what you despise."

Illusion struggled against the girl, but it was no use. Her thoughts became dark and her personality slowly changed.

Illusion… was no longer good… she was **bad**.

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Hey V. How's it goin'?" Richie asked as he walked up to Virgil.

"Okay. Have you seen Maya?"

"No, why?"

"I tried callin' her yesterday to get some help with homework, but she didn't answer. I even tried reaching her online, and I got nothin'."

Richie frowned. "That's weird. Maya never does that."

"I know, right?"

"I said, gimme your lunch money!"

The sight that greeted the two boys when they turned the corner surprised them. Maya was holding one of the "science nerds" up against a locker, fixating a glare on him. The boy cowered in fear, his hand shaking as he took the money out of his pocket.

With a satisfied smile, Maya let go of the boy and flipped through the money. The boy scrambled to his feet and darted away from the girl.

She raised a fist at him. "Yeah, you better run!"

"Maya?"

The girl turned and glared at the two. The boys stared at their friend in shock, taking notice of what she wore.

Maya had on black jeans, a chain hanging from the belt loops. She wore a black tank top and over that a black leather jacket. Dark sunglasses were perched on her nose, and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands while black leather boots were on her feet.

Maya snapped her gum, looking at the two over her sunglasses. "You got somethin' to say to me?"

"Yeah… what's with the getup?" Richie asked, not recognizing his friend one bit. She didn't look anything like the sweet, generous Maya he'd known since they were kids.

"Felt like I needed a change. Got a problem with it?"

Virgil spoke up. "Yeah, I got a problem with it. You're forcing kids to give you lunch money! What's wrong with you, Maya?"

The smaller girl glared fiercely at him. Maya grabbed Virgil by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with me. Now why don't you just back off!?"

With a forceful shove, Maya released her grip on Virgil and stormed off.

Richie watched the girl go before helping his friend up. "Something is definitely wrong, V."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

Static was out on patrol later that day when he heard an alarm go off. When he got there, he was shocked to find Illusion robbing a bank.

The girl had used her powers to rip off the door of the vault and walked out with big bags full of money.

"Illusion!? What are you doing?"

The heroine smiled evilly. "I've realized being a goody two shoes is overrated. So instead of being with you…"

Illusion raised the vault door with her powers, tossing it at Static. He cried out, barely managing to dodge it.

"I'm against you!"

"Great! First Maya, and now this? What's next?" Static muttered.

Illusion floated in the air, an aura surrounding her. The various computers in the bank twirled in a circle around her. One by one, she used her powers to throw them at Static.

He deflected them with ease, using his powers to stop them in mid-air. Illusion glared at the hero, the aura around her burning brighter.

The bank rattled and shook as she lifted the entire vault itself.

Static felt his eyes widen. "Aw, man!"

With a fierce cry, Illusion sent the vault at him. Static zapped it with his powers and struggled to keep it from hitting him.

Illusion took this as her chance and went at the hero. Static cried out in surprise as he was barreled into, the vault crashing to the ground. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! I've just seen the light!"

Illusion threw a barrage of punches, which Static had to block. He didn't want to hurt the girl… but he had to stop her.

Illusion cried out in pain as she was hit and started to fall to the ground. Static flew down to the girl, catching her.

He gazed down at the masked girl. "First Maya, now you. What's happening?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Static saw a flash of green before it disappeared. Illusion's eyes snapped open and she flipped out of Static's grip before flying off.

"See ya around, hero!"

* * *

_Next Day…_

"But Maya! You promised you'd do something for the benefit concert!"

Maya glared at Daisy from her spot against the wall. "Tch! Not anymore! Get yourself a new act! I'm out!"

Daisy growled in frustration, marching away with Frieda. Virgil and Richie ran into the two girls and noticed their angered expressions.

"Hey Frieda, Daisy. What's wrong?"

"Maya!" Daisy exploded. "She promised to help with the benefit concert and now she's blowing us off!"

"She's done a complete 180. I don't know what's up with her." Frieda said, slightly calmer than Daisy.

Richie spoke up. "Yeah, we've noticed her behavior too. She stole lunch money from some kid yesterday."

"She what!?" the two girls squawked.

"Saw it with my own eyes." Virgil added.

Daisy seemed to be in thought. "Maybe it's this new bang-baby I've been hearing about."

"New bang-baby?"

"Yeah." Frieda said. "They're able to change how people act. The sweetest person on Earth could be turned into the meanest. That could be what happened to Maya."

"It's a possibility." Richie stated.

"Well whatever it is, I hope Maya's back to normal soon." Daisy said, walking off with Frieda in tow.

Richie and Virgil glanced at each other, both boys thinking the same thing.

"You better check this out, Virgil."

"Believe me, I will."

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Static glanced down, noticing a girl with green hair and red eyes. He descended to the ground, cautiously approaching her.

"Can I help you?"

The girl smirked. "Yeah. Stand still while my flunky hurts you."

"Wha?"

Static was suddenly knocked back and fell to the ground. He sat up, glaring at his attacker until he realized who it was.

Illusion stepped forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Miss me?"

The girl from before spoke up. "So, what do ya think? I've managed to completely change your friend, Illusion. The girl who was once good is now bad."

"So you're the bang-baby that's causing all this?"

"Correct." The girl said with a smirk. "The name's Reverse. As you can tell, I've already had an encounter with Illusion here. Otherwise, she wouldn't be this way."

"Why'd you do it?"

Reverse glared spitefully at Illusion. "She put my sister in jail! You know… Absorbica?"

Static's eyes widened. "Absorbica's your sister!?"

"And I want her out! So I've been training your friend here to do bad things. Once she's bad enough, I was gonna have her break my sis out of jail."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can. Illusion is under my control and she'll do anything I want her too. Illusion! Take care of him!"

With a fierce cry, Illusion threw the hero away and he slammed into the wall of a building. She then charged at him, intending to throw a punch.

Static dodged and Illusion followed after him. She flipped over his head, turning back around and delivering a kick.

Static fell to the ground, hard. Illusion gave him no time to recover, pinning him down. Static struggled against her, but to no avail.

Reverse walked over to them with a laugh. "Told ya! Now hold still! It's your turn."

"I don't think so!"

Illusion cried out as she was zapped off of Static and knocked into Reverse. The green-haired girl gasped when she touched Illusion, a glow forming around the heroine.

"No!"

All anger started to dissipate… Illusion could feel herself returning to normal.

Reverse got up, backing away from the girl. Illusion stood, a smirk forming on her lips as her eyes glowed.

"Tell your sister I said, hi."

Reverse shrieked as she was enveloped in an illusion, her mind spinning.

"Stop it!"

Just like with Absorbica, the girl broke down and fainted. Illusion broke the spell, her eyes returning to normal.

She turned to the boy behind her. "Hey, Static?"

He looked over at the girl. Illusion floated over to the hero, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Illusion left right as the authorities arrived, not noticing the blush that had appeared on Static's face.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Daisy whispered fiercely, standing backstage with Frieda. "We didn't find anyone to replace Maya!"

"I don't know. But she's up next."

Just as the current act finished, Daisy stepped out on the stage. She stood in front of the microphone, smiling nervously.

"Well, Maya Johanson was supposed to be next, but-"

Music slowly started up and Daisy glanced over at Frieda in confusion. The girl shrugged and gestured for Daisy to come back. She did as instructed and the two watched to see what would happen.

Smoke clouded the stage, and a circular platform slowly rose up.

**Up above the surface I was just a perfect child  
But underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe  
I'm suffocating, I can't breathe**

A shadowy figure stood on the platform with a microphone in hand, their back facing the audience. They rolled their head backwards, a hand grasping at their throat. They turned before singing the next part, and the person was revealed to be Maya.

**  
Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

Maya jumped off the platform, pumping a fist in the air. She swung her head in a circle, moving with the beat.

**Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

Maya spun in a circle, never once losing her balance. Once she stopped she pointed out at the audience, then gestured to herself. Her head swayed from side to side as she rocked out to the beat.

**Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I'll give ya something to remember once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go of what you know**

Maya walked across the stage, stopping to roll her shoulders back. She ran a finger over her lips, winking at the audience. She then dropped to her knees, holding a hand to her chest.

**Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

Maya popped back up, pumping her fist in the air once more. She then put her wrists together and acted as if she were breaking chains on them. Maya put a hand on her hip, before switching to the other one.

**Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

She put a hand to her heart, before pointing at the audience. Maya ran a hand along her side and pointed at the audience once more. She tossed the mic she held to a stage hand and got a headset in return, microphone and all.

**I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you're told**

May performed an intricate series of dance moves combined with gymnastics next. The audience and even Frieda and Daisy were amazed.

**Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told  
Do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what... do what you're told**

Maya then stopped and stood in the middle of the stage, her head bowed. It popped back up on the second line in the verse and she pointed at the audience. She then grabbed her head on the last part and shook it from side to side.

**Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

Maya jumped up and down with the beat. A fist was pumped up into the air and she did a quick handstand. She gestured to herself and did a back-flip.

**Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out**

Maya walked across the stage once more, and suddenly dropped to her knees. She flipped her hair all to one side and pointed out at the audience. She quickly stood, heading back to the platform she started on.

**Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, I'm acting out**

On the last part, she pushed herself off the platform and did a number of flips in the air before landing, facing the audience.

Maya panted after her performance, smiling at the applause she got.

"Thank you, Dakota! Good night everybody!"


	16. Attack of the Living Brain Puppets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own Maya and Serenity Johanson.**

**Ta-da! Another new chapter! This chapter is one of my personal favorites, and I know you'll love it too.**

**Something happens in this chapter that changes Maya and Virgil's lifes... ok, maybe that's a bit dramatic. But I got the idea from _Kady P. _Thank you!_  
_**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Attack of the Living Brain Puppets

Maya sighed as she looked at the various people handing out flyers around the school. Candidate sign-ups were today. That meant choosing candidates for class president, secretary, and all that stuff.

Right as she walked around the corner, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted her.

Virgil had used his powers to try and get a snack machine to work, but it backfired on him. It ended up spitting out various items and he got bombarded and was now covered in the remains of the snacks.

Richie laughed. "Yeah, that fixed it."

Maya decided to make herself know, still stifling her laughs as she helped the boy up. "You okay, Virgil?"

"His pride's a little sore, but I think he's okay." Richie piped in.

Maya rolled her eyes, leading Virgil to the nearest restroom. She shoved him inside, leaning against the wall. Richie came up next to her.

"So… you saw that?"

Maya kept her voice low. "I did."

"How long are you gonna keep this up, Maya? You need to tell V you know his secret, and you need to tell him about your alter-ego."

"I will! It's just… not the right time."

Richie glanced at her, a brow raised. "When is the right time?"

Maya said nothing, biting her bottom lip. Virgil walked out of the restroom, still wiping goop off his arm. The two followed after.

"Man, those machines have been funky all year."

"But does the school repair them? No! 'I'm sorry, Mr. Foley, but that is a low priority item.' For them, maybe!"

"Maybe we should tell Madelyn Spaulding to add it to her campaign platform."

"That control freak? Last week she came up to me at lunch and criticized the way I was chewing."

Maya raised a brow. "That's a bit strange."

"Hey! Maybe you should run for president. You know, on a 'Fix the Snack Machines' crusade." Virgil suggested.

Richie seemed to think about it. "That's not a bad idea. Oh yeah, and as a bonus, I get to give Miss High and Mighty Madelyn a little competition."

"Deal." Virgil said, bumping fists with his friend.

Maya shook her head as she followed after the two. "I cannot believe they're actually gonna do this."

* * *

_Lunch…_

"Are you tired of snack machines that don't work?"

"Are you hungry for change and maybe a burrito?"

"Then vote for Richie Foley, your next freshman class president."

Maya groaned in humiliation as the two boys stood atop the lunch room table. "I cannot believe they're doing this…"

It seemed to be working though, because a group of students came up to them. Maya sighed, handing out flyers to them as she sat at the table.

"That's right fellow students! No longer will we go without our chips, our sodas, our cream-filled treats!"

Madelyn made her way through the crowd, taking a flyer from Maya's grasp. She looked it over before turning to the two boys.

"Excuse me! 'Fix the vending machines'? You call _that _a platform?"

"He already has enough signatures to qualify as a candidate." Virgil told the girl.

"He does? You do?"

"Yep! Which means that it's gonna be one mighty tight race between me and Joey Bombora."

"Really?" Madelyn asked, rubbing the back of her head. "Well… well then, we'll just see about that mister!"

"And, uh, how's your sign-up going?" Richie asked, crouching down to Madelyn's level.

"None of your beesw-"

Maya's eyes widened in concern when the girl groaned in pain, clutching at her stomach. Virgil kneeled down next to Richie.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Just… peachy, thank you." She got out, dashing away.

Maya glanced up at the two boys. "What do you think is wrong?"

"She eat the meatloaf?" Richie asked.

"I don't know." Virgil answered.

* * *

Maya was in the auditorium with the rest of the students. It was time for the candidate assembly.

"Okay people. Quiet down! We have a lot of speeches to hear today."

Maya sat near the front, waiting for the students to come onstage.

"And now the candidates for freshman class president. Up first is Joey Bombora."

Maya flinched when many people behind her started chanting his name. She slouched down in her seat, a frown marring her features.

"This is why I hate this day."

Something strange happened at that moment, and Maya found she was the only one to notice it. Something was wrong with Joey… but she didn't know what.

"Mr. Bombora? We're waiting."

His eyes were blank and he seemed mindless… almost like a zombie.

"Fellow students…" he began. His voice was hollow and devoid of life. "I no longer wish to be freshman president, so I withdraw my name. I ask you to support the only candidate who deserves your vote… Madelyn Spaulding."

The sea of students started to boo and jeer. Maya sat up, and for the first time, noticed a head peeking out from behind the curtains.

It was Madelyn.

Her eyes were glowing and Maya felt her own widen. 'She's a bang-baby!'

The brunette got up from her seat, heading backstage. When she got there, she saw that Madelyn had her sights set on Richie.

Maya couldn't tell what was going on, but it wasn't good.

Madelyn had invaded Richie's thoughts and had found out that Virgil was Static. Images flitted before her very eyes. This time, instead of Virgil, it was Maya. She found the memory where Maya had revealed herself as Illusion.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Virgil asked, noticing the two. He caught Richie before he fell. Maya went over and helped support the boy.

Madelyn looked at the two in shock. "You… you're… interesting." She said, running off with a laugh.

Maya watched the girl go, not liking what she had said. Virgil shook Richie, who was returning back to normal.

"Richie, what's with you man? You're supposed to be on stage."

"No, V. I heard Madelyn."

"Well yeah. She was just here talking to you."

"No bro, listen! It wasn't her talking. It was like… she was inside my head."

Maya's eyes widened and she slowly backed away from the two. She left the auditorium, leaning back against the doors.

'If Madelyn got inside Richie's head… then she might've figured out that Virgil is Static and that I'm Illusion…'

Maya groaned, letting her fist swing back to hit the door. "This is not good."

* * *

_That Night…_

Maya tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a dream… a bad one.

She didn't even look like herself. She was decked out in her Illusion costume and randomly flying around. Her dreamscape was identical to the void in the illusion she used on Absorbica and Reverse.

"Maya Johanson…" a voice said with a laugh.

Illusion felt her eyes widen when she recognized it. It was Madelyn.

"Umm, no. I'm Illusion." She said, trying to play off a lie.

"Now Maya. You can't fool me. I know all about you."

Illusion gasped when Madelyn's head appeared in front of her. A scream escaped her lips when she went into the head and fell through a stack of flyers that said to vote for Madelyn.

"Your powers may protect you, but there are others ways to keep you from ruining my campaign."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… you'll see." Madelyn said, laughing maniacally.

"No!" Illusion cried, fighting against the bonds that tried to hold her down.

"There's no point in fighting. You're my mindless little puppet now."

Illusion struggled with all her might, but Madelyn was too strong.

"No! I've been controlled once and I'm not letting it happen again!"

"Too late now, hero! You're mine!"

"No!"

* * *

Maya could see and hear everything thing that was going on. She even knew what she was doing. But she had no control over it. Madelyn had locked her up inside of her own mind and taken control.

Maya struggled against her bonds. "Let me go!"

She didn't have the strength and momentarily stopped, seeing where she was going. Madelyn had taken over the minds of all the students and they were in the school auditorium.

Said girl appeared on stage, standing in front of the microphone. "Hello. My name is Madelyn Spaulding, and I am running for freshman class president."

The crowed stayed silent, just staring at her.

"Hello!?"

"Yay." They all said in a monotone voice. Maya was right along with them. Inside her mind, the girl struggled to regain control.

"Some of us are destined for greatness. It's a gift, but it's also a burden. Especially if nobody else appreciates that greatness. Especially if everybody is so mean and not doing their job, that the really great people have to do all the extra work and never get any thanks and never get invited to sleepovers or anything."

Maya stopped her struggling and growled in frustration. "She's doing all of this just because of that!?"

"Only now it's gonna be different. Tomorrow you will all vote for me as president of the freshman class! And if that goes well, why stop with freshman? I could run this school! I could be president of everybody!"

"Whoa there now, president! I demand a recount!"

Maya felt her body turn and saw Static come into view. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Virgil's here. Thank goodness!"

"What are you doing here!?" Madelyn demanded.

"Shuttin' you down lady! I have your whole crazy speech on tape. Your cover is blown!"

"Well, so is yours! I'm going to tell the whole world that Static is really Virgil Hawkins!"

"I'm still gonna shut you down!"

"Even if I tell you who Illusion really is?"

That was the final straw. Maya fought against her bonds with all her might, right as Madelyn ordered the students to get Static.

"That's enough!"

Madelyn gasped, staring at the floating girl in shock. "It's not possible!"

Static's eyes were wide as he gazed up at his friend. "Maya?"

"You can't control me anymore!"

Maya started to spin in a circle in mid-air, a whirl of magenta encasing her body the faster she went. In a flash of light, Illusion hovered in her place, hands on her hips as she glared down at Madelyn.

"Maya… you're Illusion?"

The girl glanced down at her friend and saw that he was hurt and angry. She floated down next to him, wringing her hands in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you, but… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that you might get mad at me for keeping this from you when I knew you were Static."

"Wait… when did you find out I was Static?"

Illusion bit her lip before answering. "During the whole Absorbica ordeal. I had my suspicions… and I confirmed them. I didn't mean to violate your privacy, but I just had to know. Then Richie wondered how I knew you and… I told him I was Illusion. I made him promise not to tell you because I wanted to tell you myself. And now… here we are. You're not mad… are you?"

Virgil smiled in reassurance and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "A little… but I'm glad you told me. It's nice to know who I've been working with."

Illusion smiled softly, hugging the boy. "Thanks Virgil."

"Get them!"

The two heroes found themselves having to dodge the zombie-like students that lunged at them. Static grabbed Illusion, flying the two out of the auditorium.

But the students followed them through the school hallways.

The two stopped and turned, only to find a group of students with buckets full of water.

Illusion cracked her knuckles as she stepped in front of Static. "I'm so getting in trouble for this."

Using her powers, the girl shielded the hero behind her with a row of lockers. Sadly, it didn't stop all the water and some of it landed on Static, shorting him out.

"I have no power." Static said, dodging a bucket that was thrown at him. "And no way out."

"That's where you're wrong."

Illusion grabbed the hero and his flying disc, flying over a group of students and out the door.

The chase continued as Illusion flew into one of the locker rooms in the gymnasium. Static acted quickly, jamming hockey sticks and such between the door handles and propping a bench underneath.

He then hurried into the showers, using a hand dryer to dry himself off. "Come on! Come on!"

"Virgil?" Illusion said, backing away when the students rammed into the door. She let out a shriek when they broke through, but was picked up by Static, who had regained use of his powers.

Just when all looked good, the two were tackled to the ground. Richie appeared above them.

"Static… Illusion…"

"Richie?" Static asked, as the two heroes were held captive.

"Yes, Richie." Madelyn said, coming up to the two heroes. "And the varsity football team. You may as well give me that videotape. Even if you show it to the police, I would just take over their minds too. From now on, I'm the boss."

"Oh yeah? Well you're not the boss of me!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

Madelyn screamed out in rage. "Hold him!"

She took a few steps away from the two, pushing her powers to the max. She came back over and grabbed Static by the face, trying to get into his mind.

"You… will do… as I… command!"

"No… I… won't!"

Illusion shielded her eyes from the bright light when Static used his powers on Madelyn. She backed away, clutching at her head.

"Yes!"

The students had fallen to the ground, but were now getting back up. They were themselves again.

"How did I end up at school?"

"Why are we out here in our underwear?"

"Heh! Nice nightie, Ruth!"

"Take a hike, weasel-face!"

Illusion glanced over at Static with a smile before they walked over to Richie. He was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

Static went to speak when they heard Madelyn.

"Hello, I'm Smadelyn Maulding and I'm running for pres-"

The girl didn't finish, collapsing against the wall.

"Let's just say Madelyn and I had a little meetin' of the minds." Static told Richie, putting an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Maya smiled as Richie went onstage, the sea of students cheering for him.

"Okay, okay! Settle down! Settle down!"

Maya rolled her eyes in amusement, glancing at the boy next to her. "So… we're cool?"

"Frosty."

Maya giggled, turning her attention back to the stage.

"My fellow Americans…" Richie began. "Oops! Sorry, wrong speech."

The students laughed at the joke.

"This was a very close race. Thanks to you, the faculty knows that we will not rest until the vending machine crisis gets resolved!"

The students stood, cheering and clapping.

"And thanks to my opponent, Joey Bombora, who will take up the issue during the next term as the new president of the freshman class! Come one out, Joey!"

The crowd went wild as he stepped out on the stage to speak. Maya smiled at Richie as he came over to where she and Virgil stood backstage.

"Great speech, man. Very classy."

"Hey. I'm a born politician. Speaking of politicians, what's up with her royal weirdness?"

"Madelyn?" Virgil asked.

"Static and Illusion peeked in on her this morning." Maya told him.

"She took quite a zap to the head, but she's gonna be okay."

"Does she remember who Static and Illusion are?"

"She doesn't even remember she's a meta-human." Maya answered.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Virgil added.

"I gotta hand it to ya. It must've been pretty scary when she had us all under her control. Not to mention having everyone turning against you, even Maya."

"Uh… yes, it was."

Richie waved a hand in front of the boy's face. "V? V!"

"Must eat meat. Hamburger!"

"Yes. Hamburger… and fries!"

Maya watched the two boys walk off, imitating zombies. "I have the strangest friends."


	17. Jimmy

Dsiclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. I only own my OC, Maya Johanson (Illusion).

Hey, everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't updated! It has been over a year since I have. I'm really, really sorry about that! My muse just left me and wouldn't come back. After watching an episode or two though and after re-reading some older chapters, I managed to get my muse back. And I was able to type up a whole new chapter!

This episode is the last of season 2. You know what that means? A whole new season! And brand new costumes for the heroes, along with the introduction of Gear! The duo will soon be a trio!

Also... one little note for when you're reading.

_"This" _is Virgil doing a voice over in a scene.

_**"This"**_ is Maya doing a voice over in a scene... or maybe flashback, considering that's what the episode basically is.

But still... enjoy!

* * *

Jimmy

A news helicopter flew by the school as the crowd was held back by police.

"Step back please! Make way!"

Richie was rolled out on a stretcher, Mr. Hawkins at his side. He was in immense pain. You could tell by the way he was groaning.

"Hang in there, Richie. The doctors are gonna take care of you."

"I never thought it could hurt this much!"

Maya and Virgil burst through the school doors, rushing after the group. "Wait! Wait for us!"

"Virgil, Maya…"

"He's our best friend! We have to go!" Maya cried as Virgil started to try and get into the back of the ambulance.

"Go home you two. I'll call you from the hospital." Mr. Hawkins said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But-!"

"Home."

"We gotta roll." The medic said, shutting the back doors. The two teens could only watch as the ambulance sped off toward the hospital.

* * *

"Virgil? Virgil!"

Said boy turned from the window and looked at the woman sitting across the room. Maya sat opposite the psychologist, looking over at her friend.

"You still with me?"

"Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about… you know, what happened."

"Why don't you sit? We can talk about it."

"I never talked to a psychologist before. Feels kind of weird."

"I understand. But let's give it a try. I promise I won't bite."

Virgil pulled out a chair that was next to Maya and straddled it, resting his arms on the back. The brunette girl sat in her chair the proper way, her hands clasped together as they rested in her lap.

"I'd like to help you sort through some of your feelings. You've had a traumatic experience." Dr. Franklin said, taking off her glasses as she looked at the two teens.

"That's what my father said. He's a social worker. He also said there's no way I could've stopped it from happening. I'm not so sure about that."

"How well do you know Jimmy?"

"Not too well." Maya answered, speaking up for the first time. "Nobody does. That was the problem."

"First time I even talked to him was study hall." Virgil said. "Maya and I were late for school that day because we… bumped into someone we knew."

* * *

Illusion and Static hovered in the air as they glanced around the alley, looking for their opponent.

"Heads up, hotshot!"

Carmen Dillo seemed to come out of nowhere, bouncing off the brick wall and slamming into the two heroes. They fell to the ground with a cry of pain, Illusion groaning when Static landed on top of her.

"Do you mind?" she growled.

"Sorry." Static apologized, pushing himself up off the girl.

"Hey, Sparky. I been workin' out."

"We can tell." Illusion got out, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"The muscle between your ears is bigger than ever." Static quipped.

Carmen Dillo growled in anger, making his way at the two. Static quickly got up, charging his hands and planting them on Carmen Dillo when he got close enough.

He cried out in pain, stumbling back. "Okay, okay! Time out! I'm seein' spots."

"When I'm done, you'll be seeing more than that." Illusion stated, her eyes glowing as she prepared to trap him in an illusion.

"Turn around and get your claws up in the air, Carmen!" Static commanded, coming to stand next to the heroine.

"Sheesh! All this yellin's puttin' me back inside my shell."

A gasp escaped Illusion's lips as Static dragged her out of the way of Carmen Dillo's oncoming attack. The giant armadillo bounced off the walls of the alley and headed for the heroes as they came to the end.

Thinking fast, Static held his hand above his head, using his powers to grab one of the fire escape ladders and hold it in front of them. Carmen Dillo rolled up and off the ladder, flying through the air before crashing to the ground below.

"Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

"However you want to play it!"

Static once again used his powers to grab the ladder and wound it around Carmen's body. Illusion came to stand next to the hero, her eyes glowing as she trapped Carmen in an illusion until the police arrived.

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Static started, taking his flying disc out. "We're late for school."

"I hope you get detention!"

* * *

Maya stood behind Virgil, peeking into the classroom to see if the coast was clear. Maya, knowing that may very well not be the case, checked the hallway before putting an illusion over herself. She was able to blend in with her surroundings and went unnoticed as Virgil snuck inside, chuckling to himself.

"Mr. Hawkins!"

Virgil froze, turning to face the teacher. "Uh… present?"

"You're four minutes late! You can take a seat here or in the principal's office."

"Uh… here is good, Mrs. Coleman."

"And where is Ms. Johanson?" she asked.

"Why, Mrs. Coleman, I've been here all along!" Maya chirped from her seat. The older teacher looked over at the girl in surprise. Her two friends did the same, but quickly hid it.

"But… that seat was just… how did you…" Mrs. Coleman stammered.

"I forgive you for not noticing me, Mrs. Coleman." Maya said, grinning cheekily. Despite her confusion, Mrs. Coleman let the matter go and headed over to her desk.

Richie spoke up when Virgil sat down. "Very smooth, V-man. You should've let Maya help you sneak in."

"I guess so." Virgil agreed, turning to the brunette sitting across from them. "How'd you do that?"

Maya wiggled her fingers. "Magic!"

The two boys got the hint, knowing that she'd used her powers. Virgil then turned his attention to the boy on his left side, Jimmy Osgood. Jimmy looked up from his laptop for a brief second only to ignore Virgil afterwards.

Virgil seemed shocked before leaning over to see the computer screen. "Hey."

At this simple greeting, and Virgil's closeness, Jimmy rested a hand on the lid of his laptop so as to keep any other eyes away.

"Just wondered what you were workin' on."

"Stuff." He vaguely answered.

"Oookay…"

Richie leaned over to whisper to Virgil. "Jimmy Osgood, student of mystery."

Maya rolled her eyes at the two.

"_That's when Nick Conner came in. Last year he was voted best personality… should've demanded a recount."_

Maya watched with narrowed eyes as the bully made his way around to her side of the table, purposely bumping into Jimmy as he did so. The brunette slid her seat further away when Nick took the seat next to hers, right in front of Jimmy. He exchanged a look with his two cronies at the next table over before messing with Jimmy.

He repeatedly pushed the lid of his laptop down a few inches, which Jimmy always fixed afterwards. The three bullies laughed, getting amusement out of it. The trio of friends frowned at Nick's actions, watching with narrowed eyes.

The next time Nick messed with Jimmy, he pushed the lid down almost all the way.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!" Nick mocked.

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!" he mocked again, his friends laughing in the background. Nick then reached over and began hitting random keys on the laptop's keyboard.

"Don't!"

Virgil spoke up. "Not cool, Nick."

"Gimme a break, Hawkins."

Maya bit her lip, holding back a growl as Virgil glared at the bully.

"_**And that's the way it went all period. He tormented Jimmy any way he could. It was all a sick game to him… a game which that jerk won."**_

"_And all the time I kept wondering, 'Where's eagle eye Coleman when you need her?' Course… I coulda told her what was goin' on. I wish I had. It's… it's just hard to tell on people, you know? Especially when a guy won't stand up for himself."_

* * *

After the final bell had rung, the three friends made their way out of the school.

"So… what up tonight? Maybe Static action?" Richie asked.

"I got two chapters of advanced algebra. That's enough thrills for one-"

"Hey!"

Maya huffed angrily. "Not again!"

In the school parking lot, Nick and his two cronies were bullying Jimmy again, keeping his bag away from him. Jimmy managed to get it back though, but one of the bullies proceeded to give him a…

"Wedgie!"

Jimmy cried out, falling to the ground. Up above him, the three bullies laughed, Nick holding up a red object.

"A mouse. Eep!"

Maya's eyes began to glow in anger as she growled. "Why I oughta-!"

Virgil held the angered heroine back, pinning her arms to her sides. Nick dropped Jimmy's computer mouse to the ground, cracking it.

"Dweeb." He sneered before leaving.

Eyes no longer glowing, Maya and the boys headed over to the fallen victim.

"Jimmy, you okay?" Virgil asked. He shook his head while Virgil reached down to grab one of the boy's books.

"I got it."

"Aw man!" Richie said. "They cracked it. Sorry."

Jimmy took the computer mouse from him, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You need to report this, Jimmy." Maya insisted. "Tell the principal."

"Mind your own business!" he shouted, running off.

"_But I couldn't. I had to do somethin'."_

"_**So the next day, Richie and Virgil went over to his house. I would've gone too, but I got held up at gymnastics practice. Although… I'm kinda glad I wasn't able to go. Virgil said Jimmy mentioned his dad's gun and that he offered to show it to them."**_

"_I freaked when he did. I didn't want to see his Dad's stupid gun. Course… eventually I would see it…"_

"_**And it wouldn't be protecting anybody."**_

* * *

Virgil heaved a sigh. "I must sound like a major chicken."

"No, Virgil. You did the right thing leaving Jimmy's house. Every day, more than ten young people die from guns, including those who were shot by a family's handgun. You were smart."

"I didn't feel so smart."

Maya reached over, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Anyway… Jimmy apologized so things were cool again. After a while he started hangin' with us at my Pops recreation center. Although… he had a pretty odd definition of recreation."

* * *

While Richie and Virgil played basketball at one end of the court, Maya practiced her gymnastics at the other end. She did back-flips, handstands, a series of jumps, tumbling lines, turns and pivots, all while adding dance elements to it. Jimmy sat on the nearby bleachers, on his laptop like always.

When the ball bounced off the rim, Richie went over to get it, talking to Jimmy as well. "Come on, Jim! Shoot some hoops."

"I'm not very good."

"That never stopped Richie." Virgil said, stealing the ball from said person.

"Hey!"

Maya looked up from where she was doing the splits. "Boys, play nice!" She scolded.

"Here." Virgil said, offering the ball to Jimmy.

He shut the lid of his laptop and got up from his seat. "Okay."

Jimmy then dribbled the ball before attempting to shoot it in the basket. Unfortunately, it didn't come anywhere close. The ball landed on the floor, rolling over to three unwelcome visitors. It was Nick and his crew.

Maya stopped what she was doing, slipping on her flats as she headed over to the boys. A glare was firmly set on her face.

"Well, well. Osgood the apple."

"Nick, give it a rest." Richie said.

"I just wanna show Osgood how I can stuff a basketball."

"Guys, guys! I've got great news!" came Frieda's voice. She entered the gym behind Mr. Hawkins, clinging to his arm. "Tell them Mr. Hawkins."

"Well-"

"Mr. Hawkins says we can use the community center for this year's Dakota Fright Fest!"

"Yeah."

"That's great Frieda!" Virgil said.

"Should be fun." Mr. Hawkins agreed.

"Of course we'll need lots of volunteers to set it all up. Virgil? You, Richie and Maya are in!"

"Lucky us." Maya said with a smirk.

"Hmm… how about you? Uh… Jimmy, right? Want to help?" Frieda asked.

Jimmy paused before giving his answer. "Okay."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Frieda said, giving him a hug. She then spied Nick and his gang trying to leave and spoke up. "Come on, guys! We're gonna need every pair of hands we can get."

"Nah! You already got Osgood. That's a Fright Fest right there." Nick answered, tossing the ball at Jimmy. He tried to catch it, but ended up failing.

Nick and his crew left laughing, mocking Jimmy as they usually did. Said boy glared after them as they left the community center.

"_Course not many people can resist the power of Hurricane Frieda. By the time decorating started, it seemed like half the school was helping. We turned the whole place into a great big maze. The kind of place the Cryptkeeper would call home. Course… I added my own personal touch."_

"_**But Jimmy was the one who really got into it. He had a knack for making spooky stuff. He never asked for help at all. He just did it."**_

"_He was great, but it was like he operated in his own world, ya know? I don't think he talked to anybody that whole week except for me, Richie and Maya… and of course Frieda. He liked Frieda. I mean, major like. Anyway… after a week of neglecting our homework, we were finally finished. Well… almost."_

"Look out! Blind box carrier comin' at ya!"

Virgil acted quickly, moving his sign off the table as Richie dropped the box on it. Maya came over to the two, peering inside.

"What's this?"

"Masks." Richie answered. "Frieda wants everyone to wear one at the opening tomorrow."

Maya glanced down at the box, a brow raised. "You're joking, right?"

"You know where she is?" Richie asked, ignoring Maya's question.

"In the maze." Virgil answered.

"I'll get her!" Jimmy answered eagerly. "I wanna show her what I did with the mannequins."

"Don't get lost!" Virgil called after him.

"Huh?"

"A maze? Lost? Y-" Virgil stopped. "Never mind."

Richie reached into the box, pulling out a mask. "Ooh! This looks scary." He then held it up to his face, imitating Mrs. Coleman. "Mr. Hawkins! You're four minutes late! And you there! Find your seat! One week's detention, care to try for two? And you boys! You're… you're…"

Richie stopped as he caught sight of Nick's two cronies. Maya glared at the two, hands on her hips, showing she meant business.

"What are you two doing here?" Virgil asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're supposed to meet Nick."

"Yeah! Frieda said we could be monsters."

The two then proceeded to search through the box of masks, fighting over one in particular. Maya rolled her eyes at the two, walking away.

Not that long after, shouting was heard from the direction of the locker room. Everyone ran to see what it was. Nick and his gang stood nearby as cries of "Let me out! Please!" was heard from one of the lockers.

Virgil ran over and opened the locker and Jimmy tumbled out, crying. He glanced up at the group of people before running out, crying the whole time.

Frieda glared at Nick and his group. "You guys are creeps, you know that!"

"_It was a really bad scene. I didn't think it could get any worse. Boy was I wrong."_

* * *

"Fright Fest came and went the next night." Virgil continued.

"Jimmy never showed up. He wasn't even at school." Maya added. "Frieda wanted to apologize to him, and she tried to convince Nick to do the same… but that was just a lost cause. Once a bully, always a bully."

"So the next day, my Pops was driving us down to the community center to help clean up."

* * *

"A haunted house is one thing, but nothin' is as scary as clean up day."

"Should we swing by and pick up Richie?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

Maya leaned forward from her spot in the back seat. "He's taking his scooter."

"I'm kind of hoping Jimmy will want to help. Can we go over there?" Virgil asked.

They soon found themselves at Jimmy's house, Mr. Osgood outside working on his car.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Osgood." Virgil greeted. "Jimmy home?"

"He's up in his room, last I looked. Go on in."

The two teens did so, Maya letting Virgil lead the way since he'd been there before. They came to a stop in front of the second blue door in the hallway.

"Hey, Jimmy! It's me, Virgil!"

"And Maya!" she chirped.

When there was no answer, Virgil reached down and turned the knob, opening the door. The two peeked inside, seeing no sign of the teen. But on his desk, his laptop was on. Explosions were occurring on the screen.

"Huh… some screensaver." Virgil commented.

Maya reached down and took hold of the mouse, the screensaver fading. A brow rose at what showed up on screen. "The Battle Journal?"

Maya sat down in the chair before the laptop, Virgil reading from behind. "All I wanted was to be left alone and they wouldn't even do that. They had to hurt me, humiliate me."

"Well it ends tonight." Maya picked up. "I'm putting a stop to them… once and for all."

Maya jumped out of the seat with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth. She glanced over at Virgil to see he had the same expression.

"Oh man. Come on, Maya!"

The brunette gymnast raced down the stairs after her friend, the two teens bounding out the front door. Off to the side, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Osgood were talking.

"You gotta come upstairs, right now!" Virgil told them. The two adults did as told, following the teens up to Jimmy's room and reading what he had typed up.

"We're afraid he's gonna hurt somebody!" Maya cried.

"He'd never do that. He doesn't mean it."

"Your son's depressed, Mr. Osgood." Mr. Hawkins said, pulling back the curtains in Jimmy's room and letting the light in. "I've worked with kids and I can tell you, you can't dismiss this. He needs help."

"Pops…" Virgil started. "Jimmy told me he knew where he could get a gun."

At that statement, Mr. Osgood jolted back and reached into his pocket. "My gun's locked up. I have the key."

Maya could feel her sense of dread and worry grow when Mr. Osgood's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…"

They darted out of the room after Mr. Osgood, who searched in the nightstand drawer in his room. Maya clung to her friend's arm, biting her lip in worry. Mr. Osgood's next words made her feel even worse.

"It's gone. The gun's gone!"

"What were you thinking having a handgun in the house where a kid could get to it!" Mr. Hawkins demanded.

"But I didn't know Jimmy would even think of…" he trailed off.

"Pops! Those kids that were hassling Jimmy, they might be down at the community center!"

"I gotta get down there. Call the police. Have them send a car down there now."

As Mr. Osgood did what he was told, Maya and Virgil ran out of the house after Mr. Hawkins.

Virgil called out. "Pops! Wait for us!"

"No! You two go home. Jimmy's dad and I will handle this."

"_I could see he wasn't in the mood for debate…"_

"_**But we had to do something."**_

* * *

The sound of a gunshot.

It had to be the worst sound she'd ever heard.

Static and Illusion had flown as fast as they could… but they were too late. The sight before them was horrible. Their friend was lying on the ground in pain, clutching his leg.

Using his powers, Static magnetized the gun and stuck it to the ceiling of the gymnasium. While he did so, Illusion landed on her knees next to Richie. "Oh my god…"

"It hurts!" he cried out. "It's not like on TV!"

"Somebody call 911!" Static ordered.

Illusion could only look down at her friend in worry, not knowing what to do. It pained her to hear his screams. She just felt so… helpless. Glancing over at Static, Illusion knew he felt the same way.

Off to the side, Jimmy backed up to the wall, crying and shaking his head. "No… no…"

* * *

"They said Jimmy was really confused and angry."

"So you two weren't there when it happened?"

"No…" Maya answered, her head bowed. "We got there after the ambulance."

"It was terrible that anybody got shot, but Richie? He was Jimmy's friend."

"Bullets don't discriminate between friends and enemies, Virgil." Dr. Franklin said. "They hurt everyone. We're just lucky Richie's gonna be okay."

"I'm just so confused. I'm mad at Jimmy for shootin' my friend, I'm mad at Nick for messin' with Jimmy, I'm mad at myself for not tellin' somebody when I first heard about the gun… I'm mad at everyone!"

Dr. Franklin got up from where she sat and made her way over to the boy. "It's okay to feel angry, Virgil. It's what we do with that anger that's important."

* * *

Outside of Dr. Franklin's office, Maya spotted a familiar face.

"Hi Frieda." Virgil greeted.

"You next?" Maya asked.

"Uh-huh. Everyone who was involved is getting counseling."

"The doctor told us that Jimmy's gettin' it too. I don't think he belongs in juvie though-"

Virgil was interrupted when the door to the principal's office opened.

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Conner."

The three teens watched as Nick made his way out, escorted by his parents. They had looks of disappointment on their faces.

"What about him?" Maya asked, holding back a glare.

"Suspension." Frieda answered. "He also has to do some community service, same as his buddies."

"He's gettin' off easy, but at least he won't win any more popularity contests." Virgil said.

* * *

"I am repaired, rested, and ready for autographs!" Richie declared, hobbling along on his crutches.

Maya rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. Virgil, meanwhile, took a marker out of his bag and wrote on the cast.

"Pretty big cast."

"Yeah. The doc said I was lucky. If the bullet hit just a little higher…"

Maya frowned. "Don't even talk about it."

"Yeah… anyway, maybe everybody's learned a lesson from all this."

"Maybe."

After Virgil said this, the sound of laughter was heard. A little ways down the hall, a kid was being bullied and made fun of.

As he bent down to pick up his things, Virgil and Maya made their way over, Richie slowly trailing behind.

Maya laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let us help you."

The two teens got to work, picking up the papers and books strewn across the floor. The boy accepted his things back, grateful for the help.

"Thanks."

Maya smiled softly. "No problem."


End file.
